Memory
by Agehashiroi
Summary: Hinata membuka matanya pertama kali setelah 6 bulan tak terbangun. Kenyataan yang ada di depannya membuatnya bingung karena tiba-tiba Ia diberitahu bahwa Hinata memiliki tunangan. Diminta untuk mencari tahu sendiri siapa tunangannya, hati Hinata mulai merasa gemelut terhadap lelaki-lelaki di depannya. Apalagi Hinata mulai mempelajari bahwa ternyata jiwanya adalah/CHAPTER 5/END RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Memory**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Halo semuanyaaa! Akhirnya aku membuat fanfic baru lagi setelah Link of Us.**

**semoga fic ini bisa membuat yang lain senang /apa**

**Hehe lagi lagi chara tetap Hinata .. pairnya? Belum tahu /dibuang**

**Oke.. silahkan dibacaaa**

**Warning: Misstypo, OOC, sinetron, gj, dll haha**

* * *

**Memory 1**

* * *

"Hinata! Hinata?!"

Sebuah suara menggema di kepalaku. Siapa? Siapa yang memanggilku?

Dengan perlahan kubuka kelopak mataku dan seketika pandanganku yang kabur mulai jelas. Terlihat sekerumunan orang mengitari kasur yang kini kutiduri. Wajahku tampak kaku untuk bergerak.

Seorang wanita yang berambut merah jambu di sebelahku tampak cemas dengan beberapa banyaknya laki-laki. Mataku masih mengerjap pelan. Lalu seketika bola mataku menatap satu demi satu orang yang berada di sana.

"Hinata? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya seorang lelaki berambut cokelat. Siapa dia?

"Siapa?"

"Eh?"

"Kalian... Siapa?"

Mataku yang sudah sepenuhnya terbuka memandangi wajah mereka satu persatu. Tampak kekagetan serta kecemasan yang tertulis di wajah mereka. Kenapa? Apa pertanyaanku aneh? Kurasa tidak. Aku tidak mengenal mereka. Wajah mereka semua tampak asing bagiku. Dan lagi, yang paling penting adalah..

_Siapa aku?_

"Hinata, kau mengalami kecelakaan dan koma selama 6 bulan." Jelas sebuah wanita berambut pink itu. Tampaknya '_Hinata_' yang disebut-sebut itu adalah namaku. 'Hinata' adalah aku. Seperti apa dia? Dan, yang mengejutkanku adalah, aku koma? Enam bulan? Ya tuhan, selama itukah aku terbaring disini.

"Kurasa kau mengalami gangguan pada ingatanmu. Sudah enam bulan kau tidak terbangun." Seorang lelaki berjas putih dengan kuncir di rambutnya menjelaskan padaku serta kumpulan orang-orang disana.

"Hinata, apa yang kau ingat?" Tanya wanita berambut pink itu lagi. Tampaknya dia sangat suka bicara dibandingkan yang lainnya.

"Aku─" Kugerakkan bibirku yang masih sedikit kaku. "Tidak ingat apapun. Sama sekali."

"Eh? Kau yakin?" Laki-laki yang tampaknya seorang dokter itu menghampiriku.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku benar-benar tak ada bayangan apapun mengenai kalian semua." Ujarku ragu. Tapi sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak merasakan apa-apa. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk membangkitkan sesuatu yang tidak ada.

"Tidak apa. Biarkan saja dulu, pelan-pelan dia pasti akan mengingatnya." Lagi-lagi seorang dokter memasuki ruangan. Tubuhnya yang cukup tinggi dengan rambut marun yang menghiasi kepalanya tampak mencolok saat memasuki ruangan ini.

"Sensei, jangan bicara begitu." Dokter yang memakai kacamata segera menyenggol pinggang si dokter berambut marun itu.

"Tapi, kami bersyukur.. Akhirnya kamu terbangun juga setelah enam bulan ini, Hinata." Gadis berambut pink itu lalu memelukku. "Jika kau lupa segalanya, kami akan membantumu mengingatnya. Namaku Haruno Sakura."

"Ha-haruno-san?" Ucapku terbata.

"_Sakura-chan_! Kau biasa memanggilku begitu!" Sakura lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar didepanku. Kurasa, diriku yang sebelumnya pasti sangat dekat dengan gadis ini. Mungkin.

"Ah, baik─Sakura..chan?"

"Iya!" Sakura lalu tersenyum simpul dan menyikut seorang lelaki di sampingnya. "Hei, kalian tidak mau bicara pada Hinata?"

"Eh─" Laki-laki berambut cokelat disamping Sakura tampak canggung. Kulihat wajahnya tampak kebingungan melihat wajahku yang bahkan diriku sendiri belum melihatnya.

"Ano, apa yang kalian ketahui tentang diriku?" Tanya diriku polos. Sungguh, aku benar-benar ingin tahu siapa diriku. Bagaimana tidak? Aku seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru lahir dengan tubuh dewasa dan hanya tahu cara berbicara dan membaca.

"Namamu Hyuuga Hinata, umurmu 23 tahun." Ujar Sakura.

"Dulu kita semua satu sekolah. Kau dan aku sempat satu kelas." Seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan alis tebalnya tersenyum ke arahku. "Kau sahabat dekat kami semua. Karena itu kami sering menjengukmu."

"Ah, begitu?"

Aku masih tidak percaya. Kepalaku benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun. Entah karena efek apa, tetapi aku sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu mengenai hal apapun. Aku lalu mulai menatap satu persatu orang yang ada disana.

"Apa aku benar-benar teman kalian?" Tanyaku lagi. Jujur, aku ingin ingatanku ini kembali secepatnya.

"Tentu saja!" Lelaki berambut cokelat dan Sakura berseru secara bersamaan. "Bukan hanya itu, bahkan tunanganmu juga ada disini!"

Aku langsung terkejut. Tunangan? Maksudku, aku bahkan tidak ingat siapa diriku dan kini aku mengetahui bahwa aku punya tunangan? Tidak mungkin.

"Si-siapa?" Tanyaku takut-takut. Disana hanya ada lelaki berambut cokelat, lelaki beralis tebal, si rambut hitam dengan kulit pucat, dan satu lagi lelaki berambut hitam jabrik. Sisanya hanya dua dokter itu. Tapi dari perkataanku tadi, semua tampak kaget mendengarnya.

"Yang mana? Tunanganmu─"

Belum sempat Dokter berambut putih itu menunjukkan tunangan Hinata, tiba-tiba Sakura langsung menutup mulut Dokter itu.

"Diam!" Bisik Sakura pelan. Aku hanya terdiam kebingungan. Siapa? Siapa diantara mereka tunanganku?

"Sakura-chan─Kenapa?"

"A-aku ingin kau tahu dengan sendirinya siapa tunanganmu." Ujar Sakura. Dia lalu menatap keempat lelaki itu cepat. "Hei, perkenalkan diri kalian. Kalian juga, pak dokter."

"Eh? A-ano─" Seorang lelaki berambut hitam bob menatapku mantap. "Namaku Lee. Kita sama-sama berada di satu kelas dulu."

"Inuzuka Kiba, aku juga satu kelas denganmu." Lanjut si rambut cokelat itu.

"Sai, kita sama-sama di klub melukis." Pria dengan kulit pucat yang awalnya hanya diam kini angkat bicara.

"─Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke." Lelaki berambut jabrik itu tampak dingin menjawabnya. Tidak dijelaskan hubungannya denganku. Yang pasti, dulu dia satu sekolah denganku.

Keempat orang itu lalu menatapku yang tampak bingung. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu dengan mereka. Persetan dengan ingatanku. Aku harus mengenal mereka seperti dari awal lagi.

"Hei, sensei! Cepat kenalkan diri kalian!" Sakura menatap kedua Dokter itu sangar.

"Ah, aku lupa. Namaku Kabuto. Aku yang menjadi Dokter penanggung jawabmu." Kabuto tersenyum tipis dan menunjukkan name tag yang berada di sakunya.

"Gaara, Sabaku Gaara. Aku dokter bagian penyakit dalam." Lelaki berambut merah marun itu mengenalkan dirinya tanpa menatapku.

"Baiklah! Semua sudah memperkenalkan diri!" Sakura tersenyum lebar dan kembali menuju ke arahku.

"A-anu, bagaimana─Tunanganku? Siapa?" Aku menatap Sakura serius. Tentu saja hal ini penting. Tunanganku sudah pasti mengenal baik diriku. Aku bisa membangkitkan kembali ingatanku jika bertemu dengannya.

"Yang mana?" Sakura tersenyum jahil. "Menurutmu yang mana?"

"Eh? A-aku.. Tidak tahu─" Aku menggeleng pelan. Keempat pria itu memang terlihat baik. Tapi, dadaku tidak terasa bergetar sama sekali meski melihat mereka berempat. Aneh.

"Kalau begitu, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu kau pasti tahu siapa tunanganmu." Sakura memandangku jahil. "Kalian tidak keberatan, 'kan?"

Keempat laki-laki itu saling berpandangan dan mengangguk serempak. "Tidak apa."

Aku memandang Sakura tampak tak mengerti. "Ke-kenapa tidak kau beritahukan saja, Sakura-chan?"

"Jadi, kau mau bertunangan dengan siapapun?"

Dadaku langsung berdenyut. Benar juga. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa apapun pada mereka. Mana mungkin aku menerima begitu saja. Jika benar aku bertunangan dengan salah satu di antara mereka, pasti suatu saat aku akan merasakan perasaan yang sama sebelum ingatanku hilang.

"Kalau begitu, kau setuju, Hinata?"

"Iya. Tidak masalah."

* * *

Pagi ini adalah pagi terakhir bagiku di rumah sakit ini. Tampaknya keadaanku belum pulih. Kakiku yang sudah tidak pernah digerakkan selama enam bulan masih kaku untuk berjalan hingga masih butuh bantuan orang lain. Bahkan dua hari yang lalu berdiri saja tidak bisa. Aku lumpuh selama dua hari itu. Beruntung aku melakukan rehabilitas sehingga bisa berjalan kembali perlahan.

"Hinata-nee! Barangmu sudah kusiapkan." Seorang gadis bernama Hanabi menunjukkan tas besar milikku. Beberapa hari lalu keluargaku datang dan tahu mengenai kondisiku. Hanabi yang ternyata adikku sendiri langsung syok ketika tahu aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali.

"Hanabi, bisa kau panggilkan Ayah untuk membantuku berjalan?" Tanyaku yang masih duduk di atas kasur, bersiap-siap untuk pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Ah, boleh. Aku akan memanggilnya."

"Tidak usah, Hanabi!" Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki berambut panjang datang dari pintu dan berjalan menuju ke arahku. "Kudengar kau pulang hari ini, jadi aku berniat menemuimu."

"Ah, Neji-niisan?"

"Ya, untunglah kau tidak lupa namaku." Neji yang terakhir kali kutemui saat pertama kali aku terbangun itu tersenyum simpul. Dia datang larut malam, dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai sepupuku.

"Iya, karena ingatanku sama sekali tidak ada, makanya aku ingat semua hal yang terjadi saat aku terbangun." Aku membalas senyumnya. Selesai berbasa-basi, Neji langsung menjulurkan tangan kirinya.

"Ayo, kudengar kau masih harus dipapah saat berjalan. Kau selalu membantuku, biarkan aku membalas budi sekarang!"

"Iya, terimakasih." Perlahan kugapai tangannya dan segera berdiri. Dengan pelan-pelan aku berjalan keluar ruangan itu diikuti Hanabi yang langsung bergegas menuju lift.

"Neji-niisan, tadi kau bilang aku membantumu─Apa kita sangat dekat?"

"Hm?" Neji tampak berpikir. "Yah, selain kita pernah satu sekolah, kita sering berkumpul bersama yang lainnya juga. Dan lagi aku ini sepupumu, lalu─"

"Neji? Kapan kau datang?" Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki berambut marun yang berpapasan dengan kami menatap Neji datar.

"Gaara? Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu." Ujar Neji sambil tetap memegangi tubuhku. Dilihat dari ke akrabannya sudah pasti mereka sudah lama berteman.

"Baru beberapa minggu lalu, 'kan?" Gaara tampak menghela nafasnya dan kembali menatap Neji lagi. "Datanglah ke reuni besok."

"Besok? Bukannya tahun depan?" Neji tertawa kecil. "Tampaknya aku salah melihat tahunnya."

Aku tertawa dalam hati. Rupanya Neji ini tak sedingin tampangnya.

"Hinata, kau juga datang, kan?" Ucapan Neji tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh? Kemana?"

"Reuni."

"Aku.." Aku menundukkan wajahku. Bagaimana bisa aku datang ke sebuah reuni yang bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa saja orangnya. Mungkin hanya Neji, Sakura dan yang lainnya yang akan ku ketahui.

"Datanglah, aku akan menjemputmu." Neji tersenyum simpul.

"Ah, baik─"

* * *

Malam ini aku sudah siap menggunakan sebuah baju terusan hitam dengan mantel untuk menutupi pundakku mengingat musim dingin ini. Neji yang menelepon bahwa akan menjemputku tampaknya sudah datang. Dengan cepat aku turun dari lantai 2 dan menemukan Neji sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Maaf, aku terlalu cepat." Ujar Neji terburu-buru. "Sakura menyuruhku untuk datang lebih cepat karena ternyata reuninya dimulai lebih awal."

"Ah, tidak apa. Sakura juga tadi mengirimiku email." Jawabku canggung. Neji tampak santai dengan kemeja putih dan celana denimnya.

"Baiklah, masuklah ke mobil. Ngomong-ngomong, tenang saja. Aku sudah dapat sim." Canda Neji sebelum aku memasuki mobil sedan silver miliknya.

"Hmm─Kenapa Neji-niisan berbaik hati mau mengantarku?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Karena kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi?" Lagi-lagi Neji memandangku tajam. "Aku bercanda. Kebetulan rumahku yang paling dekat denganmu."

"Eh? Dimana?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Di blok 21. Itu masih kawasan Hyuuga." Memang benar, Blok 21 hanya melewati 4 rumah dari milikku. Itu artinya kita tetanggaan. Pantas saja dia mau mengantarku juga.

"A-apa saat reuni banyak orang yang kukenal?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Yah, begitulah. Kau orang yang sangat baik. Karena itu tidak ada satupun yang menjadikanmu musuh. Mereka semua sangat mencemaskanmu saat mendengar kau kecelakaan." Neji yang tetap fokus dengan jalanan mulai bercerita. "5-6 tahun lalu kita masih kelas 3, dan sedang sibuk-sibuknya ujian masuk universitas dan yang lainnya."

"Eh? benarkah?"

"Iya. Saat itu, kau juga duduk di kelas 3. Kita semua sedang memikirkan untuk jurusan kuliah, dan waktu itu kau berpikir untuk menjadi perawat, kau pintar." Neji menjelaskannya rinci. Rasanya bagaikan mimpi mendengar cerita itu semua.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura dan yang lainnya?" Dengan penasaran aku menatap wajah Neji.

"Hm.. Mereka cukup rumit. Sakura awalnya berminat menjadi karyawan, tetapi malah mejadi perawat. Sasuke, Sai, dan Kiba semuanya bekerja di perusahaan. Hanya Gaara dan Kabuto-san yang menjadi Dokter. Padahal aku juga mencoba jadi Dokter tapi ujungnya bekerja di perusahaan."

"Eh─? Gaara-san dan Kabuto-san juga satu angkatan dengan kita?" Ujarku. Memang dia cukup muda sebagai seorang Dokter.

"Iya, Gaara sama denganmu. Dia pintar. kalau Kabuto-san, dia Senior kita yang cukup dekat karena pernah bersama dalam acara komite."

"Ah, begitu."

Pantas saja Gaara dekat dengan yang lainnya. Neji dan Gaara saja terlihat bersahabat saat bertemu kemarin. Bagaimana denganku? Apakah aku yang dulu dekat dengan mereka? Apa aku benar-benar ada hubungannya dengan mereka?

"Anu- Neji-niisan,"

"Hm?"

"Apa.. Kau tahu siapa tunanganku?" Tanyaku sedikit ragu.

"─Sakura bilang agar kau menemukannya sendiri, bukan?" Neji mendelik ke arahku.

"I-iya.."

"Temukanlah, jika memang benar berjodoh, dirimu pasti bisa menemukannya." Neji tersenyum simpul dan menepuk kepalaku pelan. "Dulu kau percaya dengan keajaiban, kurasa sekarangpun kau masih percaya kan?"

"Benarkah?" Ujarku tampak ragu.

"Ya, lagipula─Meski lupa ingatan, tetapi kau tidak berubah."

"Mak-maksudmu?"

"Ah, sudah sampai!"

* * *

Sesampainya di sebuah restoran, aku dan Neji segera memasuki lantai 2 dan menemukan banyak orang sudah ramai disana. Kulihat Sakura juga memakai baju terusan putih dengan aksesori sebagai pemanis di pergelangannya. Cocok dengan restoran yang didominasi dengan warna putih itu. Dinding restoran itu hampir diisi oleh jendela besar yang membuat sinar matahari yang memasuki restauran itu tampak segar.

"Hinata─!" Sakura yang melihatku segera menghampiri diriku yang masih tampak lelet berjalan di sebelah Neji.

"Ma-maaf, aku terlambat." Aku menunduk pelan dan membalas senyum manis milik Sakura.

"Tidak apa," Sakura memelukku dan menunjuk ke arah kumpulan para wanita dan lelaki yang tampaknya sebaya denganku. "Ngomong-ngomong, mereka sudah kuberitahu mengenai keadaanmu."

"Eh? Apa─Tidak apa-apa? Aku benar-benar tidak mengenal mereka." Aku menatap kumpulan disana, muka yang tampak asing itu menatapku ramah.

"Tentu. Ayo, cepat kemari." Sakura menarik tanganku. Dengan perlahan aku menuju ke arah kerumunan itu. Selain orang-orang yang berada di RS saat itu, aku tidak mengenal mereka sama sekali. Rasanya bagaikan datang ke sebuah reuni orang lain.

"Ah! Hinata! Syukurlah, kau akhirnya bisa sembuh." Seorang gadis dengan kuncir kuda didepanku memeluk tubuhku erat. "Aku Ino, kita satu kelas."

"Ah, ma-maaf─Aku tidak ingat.."

"Tidak apa, aku paham kondisimu." Ino menepuk pundakku pelan. "Pelan pelan kau bisa mengingatnya. Lagipula, tunanganmu bisa membantu, bukan?"

"Eh?" Aku menggeleng pelan. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu tunanganku yang mana." Dengan tawa kecil aku menatap Ino.

"S-Sakura? Kau tidak memberitahunya? Beritahulah dia, jadi dia akan lebih cepat mengingatnya!" Ino memukul punggung Sakura pelan. Sakura sendiri hanya cengengesan mendengarnya dan membalas pukulan kecil Ino.

"Tidak. Biar Hinata sendiri yang menemukannya." Sakura menarik tanganku. "Kuharap kau bisa cepat ingat."

"Eh?I-iya, aku juga merasa hal itu akan lebih baik." Wajahku sedikit memerah memikirkannya. Bagaimana tidak. Tunangan itu artinya sudah berencana menikah, 'bukan?

"Ya, benar." Sakura lalu melirik ke arahku dan tersenyum senang. "Syukurlah, sifatmu tidak banyakk berubah."

"Berubah?"

"Iya. Dari dulu kau lemah lembut dan pemalu. Tampaknya hal itu tidak berubah. Kecuali bicaramu. Sudah tidak banyak yang terbata-bata." Sakura menggelayuti lenganku dan tertawa kecil. "Tapi, mungkin akan aneh ya jika saat terbangun itu sifatmu malah kebalikannya."

"Begitukah?" Aku mengangguk paham. Mungkin aneh juga. Jika benar sifatku yang sekarang sama dengan yang dulu, itu artinya memang hanya Ingatankulah yang menghilang.

"Sakura, mobilmu menghalangi mobilku. Bisa kau pindahkan?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat dari belakangku. Kuputar tubuhku dan yang kutemukan adalah seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit putih dan tato yang berada di keningnya.

Ya, dia Sabaku Gaara. Seorang Dokter yang pernah kutemui saat itu.

"Ah! Maaf! Aku memang sengaja membiarkannya agar aku tidak perlu repot-repot memarkirkannya." Ujar Sakura sembari tertawa.

"Ya, dan itu merepotkanku." Gaara membalasnya dingin. Mendengar jawaban Gaara, dengan segera Sakura bergegas menuju tempat parkiran.

Kulirik Gaara yang masih berdiri di sampingku. Dia memakai kemeja putih dan celana hitam. Tampak santai dengan sepatu hitamnya juga. Kupandangi wajahnya. Tidak jelek, malah tergolong tampan dimataku.

"Ada apa?" Merasa dipandangi, Gaara melongokkan matanya ke arahku. Dengan segera aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku cepat.

"A-ah, ti-tidak. A-apa.. Gaara-san baru datang?"

"Ya."

Aku langsung tertegun. Hanya satu kata? Apa dia ini pelit bicara atau sedang sakit gigi? Entahlah, tapi dia terlihat dingin. Matanya, kelakuannya, cara bicaranya. Seluruhnya tampak tak bersahabat.

"A-anu, apa benar─Kau.." Belum sempat aku bicara, tiba-tiba lelaki bertubuh semampai ini menarikku dan meninggalkan Sakura yang baru kembali menuju balkon yang tak jauh dari ruangan itu. Terlihat lantai 1 dari balkon itu ke arah jalan raya.

"Maaf, aku tidak mendengar apa yang kau katakan tadi." Ujar Gaara. Memang benar suasana di dalam sangat ramai, membuatku harus sedikit berteriak untuk membuatnya mendengar suaraku yang kecil ini.

"Ti-tidak apa.."

"Lalu?" Gaara memandangku dan kembali meminum minuman kaleng yang sedari tadi ditangannya.

"Ah, anu.. Apa benar kau dokter yang berada di RS kemarin?" Takut-takut aku memandang matanya yang tajam. Tampaknya Ia sedikit kaget dengan hal itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalanan. "Ke-kenapa?"

"Tidak. Tak kusangka aku mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu."

"Ma-maaf.. Aku hanya sedikit tidak percaya." Aku menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak apa. Lalu, memang benar aku dokter disana." Gaara tersenyum tipis. Tak kusangka laki-laki satu ini tahu cara tersenyum rupanya.

"Anu, Gaara-san.."

"Hm?"

"A-apa kau mau menceritakan segalanya tentang diriku yang kau tahu?"Tanyaku.

Bagaimanapun, aku harus menggali ingatan. Meski dengan laki-laki dingin ini sekalipun. Gaara sendiri tampaknya tidak keberatan dengan pertanyaanku.

"Ya, tidak masalah."

"A-apa.. Kau masih punya album saat di sekolah? Aku kemarin menanyakannya pada Hanabi, tapi mereka bilang semua masih berada di rumah keluargaku."

"Masih. Kau mau berkunjung ke rumahku?" Gaara memandang wajahku. Dia menunjukkan kunci mobilnya dan menarik tanganku pelan.

"A-anu, apa tidak apa-apa kita meninggalkan tempat reuni ini?" Aku memandang sekeliling yang masih ramai. Neji, Ino dan Sakura sendiri masih asik berbincang berduaan.

"Ya, tenang saja. Lagipula mereka bahkan tidak menghiraukan kita."

* * *

Hanya dengan 30 menit aku sudah sampai di rumah Gaara. Rumahnya ternyata tidak terlalu besar. Hanya rumah minimalis dengan 2 lantai, 2 kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi dan sebuah dapur. Ruang tamu yang menyatu dengan dapur juga tampak bersih. Tidak terlihat seperti rumah yang hanya ditinggali satu orang laki-laki.

"Ru-rumahmu, manis sekali." Ucapku malu-malu. Takut menyinggung perasaannya. Tapi tampaknya Gaara tidak peduli. Ia hanya tetap sibuk menyalakan lampu rumahnya yang sebelumnya dalam keadaan mati.

"Duduklah, aku akan cari albumnya." Gaara memberiku sebuah minuman kaleng rasa jeruk dan duduk disebelahku. "Apa kau merasa familiar dengan rumah ini?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak." Aku menatap minuman kaleng yang berukuran sedang di tanganku canggung. Dengan pelan-pelan aku membukanya dan meminumnya. Kulihat Gaara sibuk mencari albumnya di lemari sebelah rak cd. "A-anu, apa aku pernah kemari sebelumnya?"

"Saat kerja kelompok dulu. Ini albumnya." Gaara memberikanku sebuah album besar berwarna cokelat tua ke atas pangkuanku.

"Ah, ini.."

"Ya, fotomu saat kelas 2." Gaara menunjukkan foto di bagian kelasku dulu dalam album itu, dan kulihat wajahku yang tampak sedikit aneh menyeruak di kertas berukuran a4 tersebut.

"Ah, iya..Aku dengar dari Neji-niisan─Jadi, aku bersama dengan yang lainnya hanya dua tahun, ya?"

"Benar, kau murid pindahan. Tapi, dalam dua tahun itu kau memikat banyak orang sehingga kau memiliki banyak teman." Gaara lalu membuka lembaran saat angkatan kami masih di kelas dua. Kulihat foto saat aku, Sakura, dan Ino bermain basket bersama. Ada diriku yang sedang tersenyum senang di sebelah Ino dan teman-teman lainnya disana.

"Apa kau mulai mengingatnya?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ah- ti-tidak, maaf─" Aku mencoba mengingat seraya melihat foto itu tapi nihil. Tak ada sesuatu yang membuatku ingat akan apapun.

"Aneh."

"Eh?"

Kulihat Gaara menatapku jeli dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Membuatku penasaran, karena sedari tadi dia melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali.

"Maaf- kita berbicara terakhir kali enam bulan yang lalu.. Tiba-tiba bicara denganmu lagi, rasanya─"

"Gaara-san..." Aku memandang Gaara cemas. Benar juga. Bagaimana tidak aneh, berbicara dengan orang yang tertidur selama setengah tahun, lalu terbangun kembali.

"_Ano_, apa yang kau tahu tentangku?" Tanyaku penasaran. Saat di RS kemarin, dia tidak mengatakan bahwa dia adalah murid satu kelas denganku.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ehm, kita hanya pernah sekelas satu tahun. Tapi, apa yang kau tahu? Aku sangat ingin ingatanku kembali." Aku memandang Gaara heran. Gaara sendiri hanya diam dan kembali membuka lembar demi lembar album tersebut.

"Kau lapar?" Gaara tiba-tiba mengubah topik pembicaraan dan berdiri dari sofa. Tidak menggubris pertanyaan yang masih berkecamuk dalam pikiranku ini.

"Ah, ti-tidak.. Sebelum ke acara tadi aku makan dulu." Ujarku masih penasaran dengan pertanyaanku tadi. Kenapa dia tidak mau menjawabnya? Padahal, menjawab pertanyaan tadi bukanlah hal sulit. "Ano, kau tahu kenapa aku bisa amnesia?"

"Hm?" Gaara menatap mataku. Pandangannya yang tampak dingin itu menggeluti pikiranku yang sedari tadi masih penuh tanda tanya mengenai dirinya juga diriku sendiri. Gaara lalu memberikkanku sebuah cincin perak dan langsung berjalan menuju ruang dapur.

"I-ini apa?" Kupandangi cinci perak silver itu dengan seksama. Tidak ada yang aneh, hanya cincin berlian pada umumnya. Kulihat Gaara yang sibuk merapihkan dapurnya yang awalnya cukup berantakan menjadi rapih kembali. "Ga-Gaara-san?"

"Apa kau tidak ada bayangan? Itu cincin pertunanganmu." Gaara menghela nafasnya seraya menutup laci lemari didepannya.

Mendengar kalimat itu, aku langsung kembali menatap sang cincin. Dengan segera aku berfikir, jika Gaara yang memiliki cincinnya, itu berarti.. "Kau.. Tunanganku?"

Kulihat matanya dalam-dalam agar mengetahui Ia berbohong atau tidak. Gaara sendiri tidak merasa kaget atau apapun. Ia tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kenapa? Kau mau aku yang menjadi tunanganmu?" Gaara menatapku tajam. Dengan segera aku langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Bukan begitu─"

"Ah, sudah jam segini. Ayo, kuantar kembali ke pesta itu. Jika mereka tahu kau menghilang, pasti semuanya akan menyalahkanku." Gaara lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya. Meninggalkanku yang masih memiliki beribu pertanyaan. Kenapa dia tidak mengiyakan atau apapun yang membuatku paham Ia adalah tunanganku atau bukan? Apa ada yang Ia sembunyikan? Kenapa cincin ini ada padanya jika dia bukan tunanganku? Pertanyaan itu terus mengambang di kepalaku, tak peduli aku kini sudah berada dalam mobil Gaara yang melaju pesat.

* * *

"Hi-na-ta!" Sakura membuyarkan lamunanku. Sesampainya ke tempat pesta tadi, aku hanya duduk diam. Tidak mengikuti yang namanya dansa bersama atau apapun. Aku tetap bertanya-tanya dengan kejadian tadi.

"Hinata, apa kau mau pulang?" Neji yang ikut menghampiriku tersenyum simpul.

"Eh.. Ng─Tidak. Aku mau ke balkon dulu, mau mencari angin." Ucapku basa-basi. Sebenarnya aku ingin keluar dari tempat ini, tapi tampaknya Neji yang akan mengantarku pulang masih ingin berada di sini lama. Tentu saja, ini reuni '_mereka_'.

Sesampainya di balkon, kulihat langit malam yang tak memiliki banyak bintang itu terasa dingin. Melodi angin yang melewati telingaku membuat kantuk. Andai Gaara belum pulang kerumahnya, aku mungkin akan memberanikan diriku memintanya mengantarku. Walau mungkin, aku akan menahan malu setelahnya.

"Hinata?" Suara bass di sebelahku sampai ditelingaku yang langsung membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. Kulihat lelaki di rumah sakit saat itu. Seorang lelaki berambut hitam jabrik, dengan mata _onyx_-nya yang bisa membius wanita masuk ke dalamnya.

"Sasuke-san?" Sapaku formal. Entah aku dulu atau dia duluan yang berada di balkon ini, tapi kehadirannya tidak terasa sama sekali. "Ma-maaf, aku mengganggu."

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu pergi." Sasuke memangku tangannya diatas balkon didepannya. Matanya tampak malas terbuka hingga tampak sayu di depanku. "Kau sendiri belum pulang?"

"E-eh.. Aku menunggu Neji-niisan. Dia yang akan mengantarku pulang."

Sasuke hanya ber-oh ria dan kembali diam. Ia tetap menatap lurus kedepan. Aku sedikit penasaran dengannya. Tampaknya dia bukan orang jahat, tapi juga bukan orang baik hati. Entahlah, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang menarik orang untuk menjauh darinya.

"A-anu.. Sasuke-san, a-apa kau tahu─Tunanganku?" Aku menengok ke arah Sasuke yang sedikit kaget dengan pernyataanku. Ia lalu tersenyum tipis. Tak percaya, aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali. Ia dengan cepat memudarkan senyumannya dan kembali menatapku.

"Sudah lama.."

"Eh?"

"Sudah lama kita tidak bicara ya. Tidak bisa dipercaya." Sasuke mulai kembali menaikkan sudut bibirnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok. "Biasanya kau selalu malu-malu berdiri dan bicara berdua saja denganku. Tapi, sekarang perasaan itu tampak ilusi."

"Ma-maksudmu?" Aku tidak mengerti. Apa maksudnya? 'Biasanya'? Apa biasanya aku selalu begini dengannya? Lagi-lagi muncul kebingungan di hatiku. Apa jangan-jangan Uchiha ini adalah tunanganku?

"Apa ada yang kau ingat?" Sasuke mulai mengubah posisinya. Ia kini bersandar di balkon dan mengarah ke sampingnya. Tepat di depanku.

"Tidak." Kugelengkan kepalaku. Sasuke terlihat kecewa dengan jawabanku barusan. Ia lalu membuka ponselnya dan menunjukkanku isi di layar itu. "Fotomu saat kelas 1 dulu. Apa kau ingat?"

"Eh? I-itu aku?" Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Gadis dimataku tampak beda dengan diriku sekarang. Wajahnya kecil dan rambutnya juga masih pendek. Lalu, yang terlihat berbeda aku sedang tersenyum lepas di foto itu. Kenapa?

"Dulu- kau sangat pemalu." Sasuke tersenyum lagi dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kenapa.. Foto itu ada di ponselmu?" Aku penasaran dengan hal itu. Kenapa bisa fotoku saat kelas 1 ada bersamanya? Apa karena dia memiliki suatu hubungan denganku? Tapi, tampaknya Sasuke enggan menjawab pertanyaan ini. Aku lalu mengangguk dan menatapnya lagi. "Maaf, tampaknya aku tidak boleh bertanya.."

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja─" mata Sasuke kembali sayu. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya dan tersenyum pahit. "Mungkin, akan lebih baik jika kau tidak ingat tentang foto ini─"

"Kenapa?" Aku semakin bingung. Tampaknya foto itu memiliki rahasia tertentu didalamnya.

"Karena foto ini, aku─"

"Hinata?!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara memotong ucapan Sasuke. Aku sedikit sebal karena ucapan terpenting itu jadi tidak keluar karenanya. Buru-buru aku menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Kiba, lelaki beambut coklat yang juga berada di Rumah Sakit waktu itu. Aku sedikit tidak menduga bisa melihatnya sekarang.

"Kiba-kun?" Ujarku sedikit canggung. Kiba hanya tersenyum lebar dan menatap Sasuke lekat. "Boleh tinggalkan aku dan Hinata sebentar?"

"Hng, santai saja─" tanpa basa-basi Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Aku sedikit tidak rela melihat Sasuke pergi di saat penting tadi. Tapi wajahnya juga terlihat tidak ingin melanjutkan perkataannya. Membuatku mau tak mau mundur dari pernyataan itu.

"Hinata, kau mulai ingat sesuatu?" Kiba menatapku cemas. Ia tampaknya terlihat sangat khawatir saat itu.

"Tidak.. Maaf."

"Tidak apa, ngomong-ngomong.. Apa kau sudah tahu siapa tunanganmu?" Kiba memandangku sembari mengulas senyum jahil.

"Eh? Ma-maksudmu?"

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, aku bukan tunanganmu. Sakura memintaku untuk diam, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu ikut pusing berpikir apa aku tunanganmu atau bukan." Kiba mengacak-acak rambutku pelan, membuatku menutup kedua mataku, agar poniku tidak menusuk mata. "Kau sudah seperti adik bagiku, makanya aku tidak mau membuatmu repot."

Aku tertegun mendengarnya. Dia benar-benar baik. Jika dia menganggapku seperti adiknya, pasti dia sangat dianggap berharga pula bagi 'Hinata' yang dulu. Jika benar, aku akan percaya , berkat dia aku bisa memperbesar peluang untuk mengetahui siapa tunanganku.

"Ano, apa Kiba-kun tahu siapa tunanganku?"

"...Menurutmu?" Kiba tertawa pelan dan kembali menatapku. "Kamu selalu berkata '_cinta itu tidak dilihat dari siapa yang bertemu duluan, tapi dari perasaan pada saat bertemu_'. Jadi, kapanpun kau pasti bisa bertemu tunanganmu itu."

"Kiba-kun..." Aku tertawa kecil dan kembali menatap Kiba serius. "_Hinata_ itu.. Seperti apa?"

"Hm? Aah.. Dia itu─Seperti.. Kembang api?"

"Hee?" Aku tertawa pelan mendengar jawabannya. Maksudku.. '_Kembang api_'?

"Kau itu awalnya terlihat kecil.. Tapi jika sudah meledak akan menimbulkan sesuatu yang luar biasa.. Tapi jika dilihat baik-baik, ada warna yang beragam dalan dirimu.. Seperti itulah.." Kiba tersenyum lebar dan menatapku lagi. Ia tampak sedih. Kenapa? Apa karena yang dihadapannya bukan Hinata yang dulu? Mungkin.

"Hoi, Hinata─bisa aku yang mengantarmu pulang?" Sasuke yang baru datang menyenderkan tubuhnya di pilar sembari menatapku. "Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Neji. Jadi tenang saja."

Ia tampak bisa membaca pikiranku. Mendengar perkataannya, buru-buru aku pamit dengan semuanya dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke menuju kedalam mobil mewah berwarna putih. Sungguh, aku ingin bertanya kelanjutan kalimatnya tadi, tapi melihat wajahnya aku tampak takut menanyakannya lagi.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Sasuke menatapku sembari menyalakan mobilnya.

"Su-sudah.. Tadi pagi─"

"Eh?! Kau ini.. selalu saja lupa untuk makan─"

".. '_Selalu_'?" Aku sedikit merasa ada yang ganjal dengan kalimat itu. Apa dia mengenalku sangat lama hingga mengatakan hal itu?

"Ya.. Setiap istirahat di sekolah, kau selalu lupa makan dan terus mengerjakan tugas." Bahas Sasuke. Oh, jadi karena itu dia berkata '_selalu_'? Tampaknya tidak terlalu berarti.

Aku lalu menoleh ke arahnya yang sibuk menyetir mobilnya di jalan raya yang tampak sepi. Jari Sasuke terlihat bergerak mengikuti alunan musik di radio yang menyala sedari tadi. Sepertinya Ia tidak sekaku penampilannya.

"Sa...Sasuke-san.. Apa yang kau tentang '_Hinata_'?" Aku menatapnya dan kembali mengarahkan bola mataku ke arah jalanan. Masih agak canggung melihat langsung mata Sasuke yang tajam.

"Hm... Dia itu pemalu, selalu memikirkan orang lain, dan rajin." Sasuke tampak berpikir sebelum mengatakan hal tersebut. Dengan perlahan Ia mulai bercerita tentang diriku yang menjadi salah satu anggota komite, dan bagaimana perilaku diriku saat di kelas. Dari pernyataannya, tampak terlihat kalau Hinata itu adalah anak baik-baik. Ya, tampaknya begitu.

"Apa.. Aku berbeda dengan dulu?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak, tidak terlalu. Masih tetap sama, bagiku." Sasuke menjawabnya seperti berbisik meski aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Sasuke sendiri, apa dia berbeda dengan yang dulu? Dia tidak seburuk penampilannya. Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hatiku saat aku mencoba mengingat siapa '_Sasuke_'

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Hinata, mau kemana kau?!"

"Ke-kemanapun bukan urusanmu, bukan? Kau sendiri pergi dengan siapapun sesuka hati.." Hinata mengambil kopernya dan segera bergegas menuju pintu depan. Lelaki yang sedari tadi duduk di atas sofanya segera berdiri dan menarik lengan Hinata kencang.

"Jangan menilaiku! Kau juga harus menilai dirimu!"

"Lalu─?! Bi-biarkan aku pergi!" Hinata mencoba melepaskan genggaman erat dari lelaki di depannya.

"Jangan harap kau bisa meninggalkan tempat ini sejengkal jari saja!" Lelaki itu kini menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata, membuat kopernya segera terjatuh.

"Kau menyakitiku.. Le-lepaskan.."

"Apa kau mau pergi menemui laki-laki itu lagi!?"

"Kamu tidak mengerti! Lepaskan aku─"

Sang lelaki yang masih emosi segera melepaskan tangan Hinata kasar.

"Lakukan sesukamu."

Mendengar kalimatnya, Hinata langsung mengambil kopernya dan bergegas membuka pintu.

"..sebaiknya kamu dinginkan kepalamu." Hinata lalu segera bergegas pergi dan berlalu keluar rumah. Lelaki yang masih menatap kepergian Hinata langsung berbalik, Ia mematung untuk tidak melihat sosok Hinata dari belakang.

**_BRAAKK!_**

Tepat beberapa detik setelah Hinata keluar, suara kericuhan mulai terdengar.

"Ada yang tertabrak!"

"Hei, panggil panggil ambulans! Jangan gerakan tubuhnya."

"Pengemudinya mabuk! Keluarkan dia dari sana!" Satu demi satu kalimat terlontar dari warga yang panik. Dada lelaki itu kian menyusut saat mendengarnya. Takut apa yang dipikirkannya menjadi kenyataan. Buru-buru Ia bergegas keluar dan menemukan Hinata sudah terkapar di atas aspal dengan lumuran darah segar.

Bukannya langsung menghampiri Hinata, kaki lelaki itu langsung lemas dan kepalanya mulai kacau. Suara teriakannya menggema kencang hingga warga disana ikut berlari menenangkan dirinya. Dirinya yang sudah runtuh dalam sesaat.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku─maafkan aku─" seorang lelaki berulang kali mengucap kata maaf. Entah sudah beribu kali atau berjuta kali kata itu terlontar di bibirnya.

"Hei, bangunlah─" tangan Hinata dingenggamnya erat. Air matanya sudah menitik diatas tangan Hinata yang tak kunjung bergerak sedikitpun. Hinata yang masih tertidur di atas ranjang RS itu masih tetap mempertahankan untuk tidak membuka matanya. Lelaki itu juga tak peduli sudah pukul 2 malam, tapi Ia masih menemani Hinata disebelahnya.

"Kenapa..bangunlah.. Aku masih ingin berbicara denganmu─Hinata, ini sudah musim dingin, harusnya tahun ini kita sudah mempersiapkan pernikahan kita, bukan? Bangunlah..bangunlah─"

* * *

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Rasanya aku bermimpi aneh. Sangat aneh. Entah apa itu, tapi aku bermimpi samar-samar, tidak jelas. Apa itu ingatanku?

Kuangkat kepalaku dari atas bantal dan menoleh ke arah jam di atas meja kecil. Sudah pukul 5 pagi. Mengingat bahwa aku memiliki janji dengan Sakura-chan, ku bawa tubuhku keluar dari atas kasur, berjalan dengan cepat ke dalam kamar mandi. Entah apalagi rencana Sakura-chan kali ini. Dia memintaku memakai pakaian serba hitam. Tampaknya dia ingin melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan sahabat-sahabat pada umumnya? Memakai baju kembaran, dan pergi berjalan-jalan. Mungkin.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, aku menatap wajahku yang sedikit kusam terpantul di dalam cermin. Baru kusadari bahwa kulitku sangat pucat. Bukan putih, melainkan pucat. Sepertinya aku butuh vitamin setelah ini. Dengan celana hitam, dan sebuah cardigan berwarna serupa, aku menjajakkan kakiku ke Ibukota, Konoha. Baru pertama kali aku keluar sendiri setelah bangun dari RS. Semuanya tampak asing dimataku, pertokoan, gedung-gedung, orang-orang, semuanya tampak asing.

"Hinata-chaaan!" Seruan Sakura yang sudah berdiri di depan taman kota terdengar sampai ke telingaku dengan jelas. Aku tertawa kecil melihat betapa semangatnya wanita berambut pink yang satu ini. "_Yokatta_─ kukira kau akan tersesat."

"Tidak, aku mengikuti jalan saja."

"Baiklah, kau tahu kenapa aku memintamu untuk mengenakan pakaian hitam-hitam?" Sakura menunjukkan pakaiannya yang juga berwarna hitam ke arahku.

"Ti..tidak."

"Karena kita akan berdoa. Hari ini hari peringatan kematian Guru kita di Sekolah dulu, Asuma-sensei."

"A-asuma-sensei?" Ucapku mengulang perkataan Sakura. Jadi karena alasan itulah mengapa aku harus memakai baju hitam. Jika aku tahu, aku pasti akan memakai pakaian yang lebih formal kali ini.

"Ya, dia memang bukan wali kelas kita, tapi dia mengajar juga. Dan, dia juga guru yang paling baik." Sakura lalu tersenyum simpul seakan mengenang guru bernama Asuma yang satu itu. "Apa kau ingat?"

"Eh.. Ti-tidak, maaf."

"Tidak apa. Ayo kita jalan sekarang."

Sakura memanduku ke arah stasiun. Kami berdua menaiki shinkansen selama 15 menit. Aku melihat ke sekitar jalan saat keluar dari stasiun. Berbeda dengan Sakura, aku sedikit canggung berdiri di keramaian seperti ini. Belum sempat ku turunkan kepalaku, tiba-tiba terdengar suara kencang memanggil nama Sakura dari belakang. Buru-buru aku dan Sakura menoleh, menemukan segerombolan orang berpakaian hitam sedang berdiri disana. Aku sedikit mengenal beberapa wajah disana, mengingat aku menghapalkan wajah-wajah mereka saat reuni kemarin.

"Ah, Kiba! Kenapa kalian menunggu disitu? Bukankah janjiannya di taman?" Sakura berjalan dengan cepat ke arah gerombolan tersebut sembari menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya. Sakura lalu tersenyum ke arahku dan melepaskan tangannya. "Ne, apa kau masih ingat mereka ikut reuni kemarin?"

"I-iya, beberapa.." Jawabku pelan. Kulihat Kiba bergegas menuju ke arahku dan memancarkan senyumnya lebar.

"Yo, Hinata! Maaf, aku disuruh berangkat lebih dulu oleh Sakura. Jadi, aku tidak bisa berangkat denganmu padahal aku sudah janji.." Kiba memasang wajah bersalahnya. Sesungguhnya, aku juga tidak begitu peduli.

"Ti-tidak.. Aku juga janji dengan Sakura-chan."

"Oh, baiklah..Hei, semua! Sakura sudah siap!" Kiba lalu melambaikan tangannya dan kembali ke gerombolan tersebut.

"Baiklah, ayo kita jalan sekarang!" Sakura berteriak kencang agar semua bisa mendengarnya. Aku sedikit terkekeh geli. Kemarin memang Sasuke mengatakan bahwa Sakura adalah pemimpin kelas. Tampaknya kebiasaannya itu masih berjalan hingga kini.

Setapak demi setapak kami semua berjalan. Karena Sakura memimpin di depan, aku mundur ke arah belakang. Aku sedikit malu untuk bergabung di depan barisan dengannya.

"Lagi-lagi kau berada di barisan paling belakang.."

Suara berat dari arah samping mulai menyapa telingaku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping dan menemukan Sasuke sedang ikut berjalan seraya tetap menatap ke depan.

"Ah, Sasuke-san.. _Ohayou_─"

"...hn."

"Anu, apa.. Aku selalu di barisan paling belakang?" Tanyaku mengingat perkataan Sasuke sambil tetap ikut berjalan.

"Ya. Meski awalnya di depan, lambat laun kau pasti tiba-tiba mundur ke belakang. Sepertinya sifat itu tetap ada, ya─"

"Eh.. Begitu. Apa Sasuke-san selalu di sampingku saat berbaris?" Ucapku menimbulkan kekagetan di wajah Uchiha yang satu ini. Ia menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum tipis.

"Bukan.. Bukan aku,"

"La-lalu.."

"Yang disebelahmu selalu Ino dan Tenten." Jawab Sasuke santai. Ia menatapku dan kembali menatap kedepan. "Kenapa? Kau kecewa?"

"Ti-tidak! Ke-kenapa aku harus kecewa..?"

"He─"

Aku lalu kembali mengunci mulutku. Entah apa yang kurasakan, aku merasa sedikit terkucilkan saat bicara dengan Sasuke. Apa jangan-jangan dia ini musuhku saat dulu? Tidak mungkin. Tapi, ada satu perasaan yang membuat hatiku sakit saat bersama dengan Sasuke. Kira-kira apa, ya?

.

.

.

* * *

"Terimakasih sudah datang. Aku sangat senang." Seorang wanita membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam selesai kami berdoa. Dari yang kudengar, Ia adalah istri Asuma-sensei. Dia memiliki paras cantik, rambut bergelombang gelap, dan mata merahnya membuatku sedikit penasaran.

"Hinata, kau belum ingat apapun?" Wanita itu mengelus kepalaku. Membuatku hampir melonjak kaget.

"A-anu.."

"Tenang saja. Aku Kurenai. Aku juga guru di sekolah itu dan kau adalah murid yang paling dekat denganku." Kurenai-sensei menyentuh pipiku dan kembali terseyum. "Aku sangat sedih, kau bahkan tak mengingatku juga, ya?"

"Ah.. Maaf. Aku akan berusaha mengingatnya lagi." Dengan canggung aku tersenyum membuat Kurenai-sensei ikut membalasnya.

"Lalu.. Apa kau masih bertunangan dengannya?"

"Eh?"

"Kau masih bertunangan deng-"

"GYAAAAA-!" Tiba-tiba Sakura mengacaukan suara Kurenai. Ia segera membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinga Kurenai yang langsung paham.

"Ah, jadi begitu." Kurenai tertawa kecil dan kembali menatap mataku."Tidak apa, Hinata pasti tahu. Hatinya tidak akan bisa berbohong."

Aku yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertawa palsu. Lagi-lagi ucapan yang sama. Semua mengatakan bahwa aku pasti bisa tahu siapa tunanganku. Ini menyiksaku sedikit demi sedikit. Maksudku, sungguh, aku lupa ingatan dan tidak tahu apapun. Mereka semua mengatakan aku bisa tahu siapa tunanganku? Hei, bukankah itu sama dengan mencari jarum di tumpuk padi?! Setidaknya, beri aku satu hal yang bisa membuatku mengira-ngira siapa tunanganku!

Selagi aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku, tiba-tiba suara mobil yang datang dengan ricuh decit rem-nya dan terparkir mulus di depan gerbang, atau lebih tepatnya, mulus dengan sembarangan, dimana kita masih berkumpul.

"Ah, itu pasti Gaara. Dia selalu membawa mobilnya dengan sembrono." Kiba segera berlari menuju mobil Gaara yang mengeluarkan tuannya dari pintu. Kiba terlihat mengomelinya dengan cara menyetir Gaara yang ugal-ugalan. Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa si Dokter itu membawa mobil berwarna hitam mengkilap yang satu ini.

"Maaf, aku telat. Kurenai-sensei.. Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya." Gaara membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam, lalu memberikan sebuah kantung karton yang tidak terlihat murah itu dan kembali membungkuk. "Maaf, saya hanya membawa ini."

"Wah, Gaara-san? Kau repot-repot kemari. Terimakasih banyak." Kurenai mengambil kantung tersebut dan tersenyum manis. "Baiklah, apa kalian semua tidak mau makan dulu? Aku akan menyiapkannya."

"Tidak, kami harus pulang sekarang. Terimakasih, Sensei." Sakura membalasnya mewakili seluruh orang disana. Sepertinya karena cuaca tak bersahabat ini, semuanya merasa bahwa mereka harus segera pulang atau hujan akan mendahului mereka sebelum sampai rumah.

Merasa tidak bisa memaksa, Kurenai hanya bisa memakluminya. Selesai berpamitan dengan Kurenai, seluruh rombongan segera keluar gerbang rumah Kurenai dan mulai berpencar pulang. Aku dan Sakura masih sibuk berdiri di sekitar depan gerbang, tidak peduli lambat laun gerombolan tersebut mulai berkurang.

"Nah, Hinata. Maaf, aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Aku ada janji dengan temanku yang tinggal di daerah sini." Sakura mengatup kedua tangan di depan wajahnya. Ia tampak tidak enak hati sembari menatapku. Aku sendiri tak bisa berkata '_jangan menemuinya, temani aku pulang_' kepada Sakura. Tidak, itu mustahil.

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah hapal jalan disini, lagipula.. Hanya naik _shinkansen_ sekali saja." Aku tersenyum simpul. Berusaha membuat Sakura percaya kebohonganku. Sejujurnya, aku tidak hapal. Karena sebelumnya, saat datang kesini aku berjalan seraya mengobrol dengan Sasuke tanpa memperhatikan jalanan.

"Baiklah.. Kita berpisah disini. Hati-hati, ya! Kabari aku jika kau tersesat!" Sakura memelukku dan segera berlari kecil menuju ke sebuah jalan dan menghilang saat belok di ujung jalan. Aku menghela nafasku panjang. Dasar bodoh. Andai saja aku bilang aku tidak hapal, tapi pasti Sakura akan kerepotan lagi.

Dengan berat aku melangkahkan kaki ke arah jalan setapak. Mengikuti jalur tersebut, berkeyakinan bahwa jalur ini akan membawaku ke stasiun entah bagaimana caranya. Setidaknya aku berjanji pada diriku, jika aku masih di tempat ini selama 3 jam, aku akan memanggil Sakura, pasti. Baru beberapa langkah aku pergi setelah keluar dari daerah rumah Kurenai-sensei, tiba-tiba sebuah klakson mobil berbunyi kencang sebanyak dua kali dari belakangku. Dengan ragu kutolehkan kepalaku dan menemukan mobil Gaara di belakangku sedang berjalan lambat. Melihat aku menengok ke arahnya, Ia membuka kaca mobilnya dan mengeluarkan setengah kepalanya.

"Naiklah."

"...a-anu..."

"Naik. Kau tidak hapal jalan pulang, 'kan?" Tebakannya tepat. Aku menatap jam di pergelangan tanganku. Sudah jam 3 sore, dan cuaca sudah mendung. Apa aku harus mengikutinya? Tapi, aku merasa tidak enak menumpang di mobilnya tersebut.

"A-aku naik _shinkansen_." Jawabku pelan. Ia lalu keluar dari mobilnya dan berdiri di hadapanku. Aku sedikit kaget melihatnya tiba-tiba berjalan kemari. Ia lalu memperlihatkan selembar kertas tebal berukuran kecil tepat di depan wajahku.

"Apa kau memiliki kartu ini?" Tanya Gaara memperlihatkan kartu miliknya.

"T-tidak."

"Kau harus memiliki ini sebelum naik Shinkansen. Apa tadi Sakura membuatkannya untukmu?"

"Tidak.. Dia hanya membeli kartu untuk satu kali perjalanan kemari." Jawabku ragu-ragu.

"Kau tahu caranya?" Tanya Gaara lagi seperti mengintimidasi diriku.

"Ti..tidak."

"Kalau begitu naiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Gaara lalu berjalan kembali memasuki mobil. Ia tidak melihat kebelakang, yakin bahwa aku mengikutinya. Dan, tepat. Aku secara spontan mengikuti dirinya dan duduk di bangku depan, sebelah pengemudi.

"A-anu..terimakasih. Maaf, merepotkan." Ujarku seraya duduk dengan tenang. Gaara lalu kembali menjalankan mobilnya dan mengarah ke jalan raya yang renggang. Meski ini kali kedua aku menaiki mobil bersamanya, aku merasa sedikit tercekat dengan hawa dingin yang menyelimuti kami berdua. Beda dengan Sasuke dan Kiba yang ada usaha untuk mencari topik bicara, Gaara berbeda. Ia tidak terlihat akan membuka mulutnya se-sentipun. Ia lebih sibuk melihat ke arah jalanan, membuatku menyadari bahwa perkataan Kiba salah. Gaara tidak membawa mobilnya dengan ugal-ugalan atau secara kasar. Ia malah seperti berhati-hati membawa mobilnya kali ini, sama seperti pertama kali aku menaiki mobilnya. "A-anu.. Apa Gaara-san selalu membawa mobil sepelan ini?" Tanyaku melihat Gaara membawa mobil dengan sangat santai.

"Tidak. Aku selalu membawanya kencang." Jelas Gaara membuatku bingung. "Mana mungkin aku membawa mobil seperti itu saat ada orang di sampingku."

Mendengar jawabannya, aku sedikit tersentuh. Sepertinya dia tidak seburuk penampilannya. Bahkan Ia sempat mengingatkanku menggunakan seat belt tadi. Ya, Gaara cukup jeli akan keselamatan penumpangnya. Hatiku terasa berdenyut, perih. Kenapa? Bukan keinginanku, tapi hati ini terasa hangat.

"Terimakasih banyak, maaf sudah jauh-jauh mengantarku." Ujarku saat turun dari mobil Gaara yang terparkir manis di depan rumah. Ia yang masih duduk di bangku pengemudi menatapku datar. "A-anu, Gaara-san.. Aku akan menunggumu."

"Tidak, masuklah duluan. Aku akan pergi setelahnya."

"Ah, kalau begitu.. Selamat malam. Terimakasih banyak!" Aku membungkukkan tubuhku 90 derajat. Dengan segera aku bergegas membuka pintu rumah dan memasukinya tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Terdengar suara mobil yang dijalankan menjauh dari rumah setelah sampai di ruang tamu. Kuintip dari jendela, mobil Gaara sudah tak ada disana. Entah kenapa, ada perasaan yang aneh saat bersamanya. Aku yakin dengan hal ini.

.

.

.

"...mimpi lagi." Gumamku saat membuka mata perlahan dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Entah mengapa ada yang aneh dengan kepalaku. Rasanya aku mengalami kejadian tadi, tapi tak bisa ingat wajah siapa yang berbicara denganku. "Sebenarnya... Ingatanku kenapa?"

Aku lalu berjalan ke arah kaca. Ini kali pertama aku memandang lekat-lekat wajahku. Kulit yang putih, tapi sedikit pucat. Rambut panjang serta mata indigo. Tak ada yang berubah dari semua itu. Tapi, ada hal yang membuatku menyadari satu hal penting. Wajah ini bukan wajah yang kuingat.

Ini bukan wajah yang biasa kulihat dulu. Apa karena aku hilang ingatan? Tidak. Ada yang aneh.

.

.

.

"...aku ingat wajah ini."

* * *

Dengan takut aku melangkahkan kakiku ke lorong Rumah Sakit tempatku dirawat. Kutemui resepsionis, dan bertanya-tanya pada salah satu perawat disana. Setelah berbicara dengannya, dia segera mengarahkan ke lorong di sebelah barat. Kami menuju lantai 4 dan perawat tersebut meninggalkanku saat sampai tujuan. Kubuka perlahan pintu di depanku, dan kutemukan seorang lelaki sedang berbaring di atas kasur, lengkap dengan infus dan alat bantu pernafasannya.

Jantungku berdebar kencang, seperti diburu oleh sesuatu. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisku. Perasaan yang menyakitkan hatiku terus menyelimuti diriku. Merasa siap, aku langkahkan kakiku perlahan.

Dengan segera kudekatkan tubuhku ke pinggir kasur, dan menatap wajah yang tampak seperti tertidur pulas itu. Aku ingat wajah ini, lelaki berambut kuning di hadapanku yang terlelap dalam koma.

"...Hinata, kau di dalam sini, 'kan?" Ujarku pelan seraya berbisik.

Kini aku tahu mengapa ingatanku kacau, hatiku tak terkontrol, dan tubuhku bukan seperti milikku.

Itu semua karena tubuh ini milik Hinata, bukan aku, '_Uzumaki Naruto'_ yang sedang terlelap di hadapanku.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading minna! Lagi-lagi Fic ku ini Hinata. Heheu**

**Semoga cerita kali ini disukai ya! ^w^ Maaf ya lagi-lagi mystery wahahaha**

**Agak membingungkan memang, tapi aku ga akan membuatnya berat-berat karena aku juga gabisa hehe**

**Jangan lupa review kalian sangat membantuku, silahkan diberi saran dan masukkan ya :D**

**Terimakasih!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Memory**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Terimakasih atas review-review kaliaan /peluksatusatu  
**

**Akhirnya aku update juga, lebih cepat dibanding linkofus kan? hehehe**

**Dan, yes, aku sudah selesai membuat plot cerita hingga akhir, semoga semua suka dengan fic ini**

**Warning: Misstypo, OOC, sinetron, gj, dll haha**

* * *

**Memory 2**

* * *

Mataku terbuka dengan indahnya di pagi hari kala jam weker sialan sudah berdering nyaring memekik telinga. Kutolehkan wajahku ke samping dan yang tampak adalah wajah gadis yang bahkan tak kukenal. Ya, di kaca yang memantulkan wajahku sekarang, terpampang wajah gadis berkulit putih dengan mata indigonya memandang kaca. Inilah aku sekarang. Entah takdir apa yang membuatku berada di tubuh ini. Bahkan aku sendiri tak mengenal gadis berambut panjang yang satu ini.

"_Hinata_? Siapa dia?"

.

.

Setelah melamun cukup lama, kuangkat tubuhku dari kasur dan segera bangun. Di depan wastafel, sekali lagi kupandangi cermin.

Aku tidak tahu siapa Hinata. Yang aku tahu sekarang, aku ini lelaki bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Hanya itu. Selebihnya nihil. Tak ada satu hal pun yang kutahu bahkan tentang diriku, '_Naruto_' ini sendiri. Apa hubunganku dengan Hinata? Kenapa jiwa kami bisa tertukar?

Mulai gila memikirkannya, aku segera mencuci muka dan bersiap-siap mengenakan pakaian rapih. Menuju ke RS. Tempat dimana tubuhku berada.

* * *

.

.

.

"..'Naruto'?" Gaara memandangku bingung. Tepat saat menaiki lift, tiba-tiba aku berpapasan dengan si mata panda ini. Ia tampaknya sedang luang mengingat sekarang jam makan siang. "Kenapa kau bertanya kalau aku tahu Naruto atau tidak?"

"Ah, tidak. Mungkin saja kau kenal dia. Pasien di kamar nomor 442 itu." Jawabku pura-pura. Mana mungkin aku mengatakan bahwa itu adalah tubuhku, dan yang sedang berbicara denganmu ini bukanlah Hinata. Itu akan terdengar gila.

"..ah, pasien yang koma itu?" Gaara mengangguk paham. "Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku hanya tahu semenjak dia masuk RS ini, karena dia cukup diperbincangkan."

"Eh? Ke-kenapa?"

"Karena kondisinya aneh. Saat masuk RS, nafasnya sudah berhenti. Tapi, beberapa saat, jantungnya berdetak lagi. Seperti berusaha melawan sakitnya." Balas Gaara datar sembari menunggui lift terbuka.

"Sa-sakit apa?" Tanyaku lebih dalam. Aku benar-benar penasaran akan hal ini.

"Bukan penyakit, tapi sakit akan hancurnya tubuh itu. Dia pasien kecelakaan lalu lintas. Dia terhimpit di dalam mobil yang Ia bawa." Gaara menatapku lewat ekor matanya. "Kau tahu? Tulang-tulangnya patah, bahkan ada yang remuk. Dia juga kehabisan banyak darah. Beruntung dia masih bisa hidup sekarang."

Aku termanggu mendengarnya. _Ya, dia memang hidup tapi ditubuh orang yang sedang kau ceritakan, kau tahu?!_

"Kenapa kau datang ke RS lagi?" tanya Gaara dengan menatapku tajam.

"Ah, anu─Aku mau check-up." dengan tawa kecil, aku menatap matanya yang seakan tak percaya dengan perkataanku barusan.

Belum sempat bertanya lagi, tiba-tiba pintu lift terbuka membuat Gaara bergegas keluar.

"Sampai nanti."

"Ah, baik! Sampai nanti!" Jawabku sok manis dibalas dengan pintu lift yang segera tertutup. "Haah─jadi, aku kecelakaan, dan hampir mati lalu koma? Benar-benar rumit."

Sesungguhnya, asalkan ingatanku tak hilang, mungkin aku bisa segera ke rumahku dan menemui teman-teman yang bisa membantu. Sayang aku benar-benar tak ingat apapun.

Sesampainya di depan kamar 442, kubuka pintunya dan yang kutemukan bukanlah tubuhku saja disana. Ada seorang lelaki berkuncir tinggi mirip nanas sedang menatap tubuhku yang masih tertidur di atas kasur. Siapa dia?

"..Hm? Ada apa?" Lelaki itu bangun dari duduknya di sebuah kursi dan menatap diriku.

"A-ah..salam kenal─Namaku Uzu-eh.. Hyuuga Hinata."

"Salam kenal, Nara Shikamaru. Kau kenalan Naruto?"

"Tidak─eh, benar... Maaf, aku menganggumu."

"..tidak apa." Aku menatapnya lebih tajam. Dia datang kesini, itu artinya dia salah satu kenalanku, bukan?

"Ano, apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto?" Tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Hmm.. Teman. Kau sendiri?"

"A-aku juga.." Balasku gugup. Yah, aku juga tidak tahu hubunganku dengan Hinata ini. Merasa tidak bisa menjelajahi lebih jauh dengan tubuhku yang masih terbaring, aku buru-buru kembali ke arah pintu. "Maaf, aku kelupaan sesuatu. Aku permisi dulu."

Tanpa menoleh lagi, buru-buru aku keluar dan berlari kecil menuju lift. Sembari menunggu, aku menatap kembali ruangan 442 itu.

"Haah─seharusnya aku bertanya lebih jauh padanya."

.

.

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Seorang wanita berambut merah jambu di dalam mobilnya segera keluar dengan secepat mungkin saat melihat siapa yang menghampiri mobilnya.

"Gaara-san─! Bagaimana?!"

"Sabar dulu. Aku juga mengajaknya saat bertemu di pintu depan." Lelaki bermata emerald ini menunjuk lelaki dibelakangnya.

"Shikamaru? Sedang apa kau kesini?"

"Menjenguk Naruto. Lalu saat aku pulang, aku bertemu Gaara di depan. Kau tahu? Hinata datang ke ruangan Naruto sendiri. Dia tidak mengenalku." Shikamaru tersenyum malas.

"Dia pergi ke ruangan Naruto? Sendiri?" Sakura memandang Shikamaru tidak percaya. "Dia lupa ingatan! Makanya dia tidak mengenalmu juga. Tapi, kenapa- Naruto.."

"Dia juga bertanya padaku apa aku mengenal Naruto. Aku berbohong padanya, tapi aku katakan alasan Naruto koma." Gaara lalu memandang Shikamaru. "Kau sendiri?"

"Ya, aku juga berpura-pura tak mengenal Hinata. Jadi, dia akan berpikir bahwa dia dan Naruto tak ada hubungan apapun."

Sakura bernapas lega mendengarnya. "Terimakasih. Apapun yang terjadi, Hinata tidak boleh mengingat Naruto atau bertemu dengannya lagi. Jangan sampai kejadian itu terulang kedua kalinya."

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Kau sendiri tahu bahwa aku yang paling mengerti hal tersebut, 'kan?" Gaara memandang Sakura penuh arti.

"Uhm, aku mengerti."

.

.

* * *

"Hinata─!"

Dari kejauhan kulihat ada yang memanggil. Dia si rambut ayam, Sasuke. Kupandangi dengan bingung mengapa dia memanggilku yang asik makan di sebuah kafe terbuka pinggir kota.

"Sasuke-san? Ada apa?" Tanyaku basa-basi.

"Kau sendirian?"

"─iya.." Jawabku ragu. Ia lalu segera duduk di bangku tepat sebelahku dan menyerahkan sebuah buku.

"Ini, bukumu. Sebelum kecelakaan itu, kau meminjamkanku buku ini."

"Eh? Begitu─" kuambil buku tersebut dan melihat judulnya. '_Hana_', judul yang aneh. "Hei, Sasuke-san. Menurutmu, Hinata yang kau kenal itu bagaimana?"

"...kenapa? Sebelumnya kau sudah pernah bertanya, 'kan?"

"Kenapa? Ya.. Karena aku penasaran dengan diriku yang dulu." Kutatap wajah Sasuke yang mulai masam mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Hanya gadis biasa yang baik hati."

"He?" Aku segera menyunggingkan senyum palsu dan melihat wajahnya bingung. "Kau bercanda?"

"...Tapi, cara bicaranya, beda dengan sekarang. Dia tidak bicara sepertimu sekarang."

"Ah, begitu.." Aku menutup mulutku buru-buru. Bisa gawat jika cara bicaraku berbeda dengan si Hinata itu. "Oya, kau kenal Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto."

Dengan kalimat itu, Sasuke segera memandang wajahku sinis dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Sasuke lalu membisu dan kembali membuka suaranya dingin.

"Tidak. Maaf, Aku harus kembali ke kantor sekarang. Aku duluan." Sasuke tanpa basa-basi lagi segera berjalan meninggalkanku. Ada apa dengan dia? Aneh. Dia, atau Gaara tak mengenal Naruto. Jadi, hubunganku dengan Hinata apa? Kenapa jiwa kami bisa terukar?

"Hoi, Hinata─?!" Lagi-lagi suara lelaki mengganggu lamunanku, ku tolehkan kepalaku dan menemukan laki-laki yang ternyata dia adalah Kiba.

"Ah, Kiba-kun.." Aku menyapanya dengan senyuman semanis mungkin. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Kantorku dekat sini, sama dengan Sasuke. Kenapa dia pergi duluan?"

"_E-etto─_Iya, dia hanya kesini sebentar dan langsung pergi."

"He─? Kenapa?" Tanya Kiba yang tetap berdiri di depanku.

"Ya, saat aku bertanya apa dia mengenal Uzumaki Naruto atau tidak, Ia langsung pergi."

Sama dengan Sasuke, Kiba langsung terdiam dengan kalimat tersebut.

"Kau─sudah ingat tentang Naruto?"

"Eh?"

"Sebisa mungkin jangan bertemu lagi dengannya. Jika benar kau sudah ingat tentangnya, kau sendiri juga pasti tidak mau 'kan berhubungan dengannya lagi?"

"Ke-kenapa? Kiba-kun, tolong katakan padaku!" Pandangku memohon pada Kiba. Hanya dia satu-satunya harapanku. Aku ingin tahu hubungan apa yang kupunya dengan Hinata.

"Karena..Kau sendiri yang bilang seperti itu. Dulu, kamu bilang tidak mau menemui laki-laki itu lagi. "

.

.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanyaku serius. Kiba lalu melihat jam tangannya dan tersenyum simpul.

"Waktu istirahatku sudah habis, Hinata. Membicarakannya bisa sampai berjam-jam." dia tertawa kecil. "Lagipula, kalau kau belum mengingatnya.. lebih baik tetap seperti ini. Jangan lagi kau ingat Naruto. Bisa dibilang, dia tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Eh? Jadi, sebenarnya aku mengenal Naruto, 'kan?"

"...Hanya 'kenal'. Kalian tidak tahu satu sama lain, bahkan bertemu." ujar Kiba seperti berbisik. "Maaf, aku duluan ya, Hinata!"

Dengan sekejap, Kiba sudah berlari meninggalkanku. Ia tampak aneh, bahkan Ia tak mau menatap mataku. Ada apa dengan orang-orang itu? Apa Hinata dan diriku benar-benar belum pernah bertemu? Jika benar begitu, kenapa Hinata tidak boleh mengingat diriku?!

Pusing. Kepalaku terasa tercampur aduk sekarang. Sebenarnya hubungan apa yang kumiliki dengan Hinata?! Semuanya tampak menyembunyikkan sesuatu. Aku yakin satu hal, aku dan Hinata pasti memiliki hubungan tertentu.

* * *

Suara ponselku yang di taruh di atas meja mulai berdering kencang. Melihat siapa si penelepon, buru-buru tanganku memencet tombol hijau di layar.

"Halo, Sasuke-san?"

"Ah, selamat malam. Maaf larut malam begini aku menelepon, tapi aku ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi siang." jawab Sasuke sedikit pelan.

"Eh? kejadian apa?"

"Aku pergi begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaanmu. Mengenai Naruto, kau tahu apa tentang dia?"

"Ah, anu... aku hanya ingat namanya saja. Tiba-tiba nama itu muncul di kepalaku." jawabku asal.

"Jika kau tanya yang lain, semua pasti akan menutupinya. Karena itu aku ingin bilang langsung padamu."

"B-baik.."

"Kau mengenal Naruto dengan baik, dan Naruto juga mengenalmu dengan baik. Kau dan dia satu kelas saat kelas 3 bersamaku dan yang lainnya." jelas Sasuke datar. Nadanya terasa kelam di telinga, tampak tak ingin membuka sebuah misteri secara langsung, tapi perlahan. Ia tampak berhati-hati dalam berbicara.

"Lalu, apa aku dan Naruto sangat dekat?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Mengenai itu, aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak sedekat itu denganmu saat dulu."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena, kita baru dekat saat sudah lulus Sekolah. Kau dan aku, satu Universitas dulu meski beda jurusan." jawab Sasuke membuatku mengangguk paham.

"L-lalu, hubunganmu dengan Naruto?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku dan Naruto? Kami teman baik. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, mataku langsung terbuka lebar. Jadi, Aku dan Sasuke bersahabat?! Pantas saja aku merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Untunglah! Itu artinya aku bisa memberitahukan padanya tentang sesungguhnya, 'kan?

"Anu, Sasuke-san─ sebenarnya Aku─"

"Hm?"

"Anu─" aku terhenti. Kenapa mulutku tak mau berbicara? Ini kesempatan emas. Jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, pasti─Apa? Apa yang akan terjadi? Apa aku akan langsung kembali ke tubuhku? Tidak. Masalahnya akan semakin gawat.

"Hinata?" panggil Sasuke membangunkan lamunanku.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa.."

"Baiklah, aku akan menutup teleponnya. Telepon aku jika kau masih penasaran atau ingin bertanya apapun. Selamat malam."

"Ah, baik.. Selamat malam."

Kututup teleponnya dan berjalan ke arah jendela luar. Sedikit menyesal dengan tindakan bodohku tadi. Kenapa aku tidak bilang kalau aku ini Naruto? Tapi, setidaknya aku tahu, aku dan Hinata memiliki hubungan. Kami bukan orang asing. Tapi, kenapa Gaara bersikap seakan Ia tak mengenal Naruto?

Pusing, buru-buru aku melempar tubuhku ke arah kasur. Entah takdir apa yang membuatku ada di tubuh gadis ini.

"Hinata─Kenapa kau tidak mau kembali ke tubuhmu?"

.

.

* * *

"Hei, Hinata!" suara Kiba yang terdengar beberapa meter dariku yang berdiri di pinggir jalan membuatku langsung menolehkan kepala dan menatapnya bingung.

"Kiba-kun? Sedang apa kau kemari?"

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya saat sudah berdiri tepat disampingku.

"Ke RS. Aku mau menjenguk Naruto." jawabku polos. Ya, aku sudah malas menyembunyikkannya. Toh, Sasuke juga bilang lebih baik aku jujur jika ditanya oleh mereka.

"Kau belum ingat Naruto, tapi tetap menjengukknya? Kau mulai aneh, Hinata."

"Karena aku punya keperluan khusus, bukan dengan Naruto tapi Hinata." ujarku sembari berjalan menyeberangi jalan tanpa peduli Kiba yang masih bingung dengan perkataanku barusan.

.

.

Saat sampai di RS, kulihat Gaara yang sedang berdiri di depan meja informasi. Ia tampaknya sedang berbicara dengan salah satu resepsionis tanpa tahu kehadiranku. Kulihat jam besuk, masih 30 menit lagi akan dibuka. Mau tak mau aku duduk di salah satu bangku kosong disana.

"Hinata?" Gaara yang menyadari keberadaanku, segera berjalan dan ikut duduk di sebelah kananku.

"Selamat pagi, Gaara-san."

"Kau mau check-up lagi?" tanya Gaara. Ia tampak mengujiku dilihat dari tatapannya.

"Tidak, aku mau menjenguk seseorang."

"Naruto?" balas Gaara membuatku sedikit kaget. Ternyata benar, dia tahu siapa diriku.

"Apa kau kenal dengan Naruto?" tanyaku serius.

"...Iya." dengan segera Ia langsung berdiri dan kembali menatapku. "Dia dipindahkan di ruang 201 karena keadaannya sudah stabil. Mungkin dia akan bangun dari komanya. Doakan saja."

"Eh? Kau tidak melarangku menemui Naruto?"

"Kenapa? Kalian berteman, sudah sewajarnya kau menjenguk Naruto, 'kan? Aku kemarin pura-pura tak mengetahuinya agar kau tidak melihatnya karena kondisi tubuhnya parah. Hanya itu. Aku permisi dulu."

Kulihat Gaara menjauh dariku dan memasuki lift. Memang ada benarnya juga dari perkataannya barusan. Saat aku melihat tubuhku yang terbaring di kasur, tubuhku penuh dengan lilitan perban, selang yang memasuki mulut dan alat bantu pernapasan yang terpasang di diriku saat itu memang sedikit mengenaskan. Yah, mungkin Gaara berkata jujur barusan. Masih menunggu, kulihat ponselku dan mendapat pesan dari Sasuke.

_._

_To: Hinata_

_Sub : Kau dimana?  
_

_Aku ada di depan Rumah Sakit, mau menjenguk Naruto bersama?_

.

Setelah membacanya, buru-buru aku berdiri dan keluar dari RS. Kulihat Sasuke yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya di parkiran.

"Sasuke-san!" seruku senang. Ya, aku senang mengetahui sahabatku disini. Setidaknya, walaupun aku tidak meningatnya, tapi fakta bahwa dia sahabatku membuatku bahagia.

"Apa jam besuk sudah dibuka?" tanya Sasuke saat mendekat ke arahku.

"Tidak, tapi tadi aku bertemu Gaara-san." ucapku.

"Gaara? Dia sedang kerja?"

"Tidak, tampaknya dia sedang luang."

"Ah, begitu." Sasuke lalu memasuki RS dan duduk di di bangku panjang. Mengikutinya, buru-buru aku menatap wajahnya. Kenapa aku bisa berteman dengannya? Dia tampak dingin, sama sekali bukan tipe orang yang mau kuajak berteman. Lagipula, kenapa dia mau berteman denganku? Itu juga aneh.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke membuka topik.

"Belum, aku langsung berangkat tadi pagi."

"Hah─ tunggu disini, aku akan membelikanmu makan dulu." Sasuke lalu berdiri dan melepas jaketnya yang langsung Ia lempar pelan ke pangkuanku.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa membeli sendiri." ujarku basa-basi, meski aku sangat senang aku tak perlu repot-repot membelinya.

"Diam disitu, sebelum jam besuk dibuka makanlah dulu." Sasuke lalu segera keluar lagi dari gedung RS. Aku sendiri hanya bisa duduk tenang. Yah, memang aku hampir tak memperhatikan pola makan akhir-akhir ini. Tapi, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya, bagaimanapun ini tubuh Hinata. Sebisa mungkin aku tak ingin melukai atau tak menjaga tubuhnya selama aku berada di dalamnya. Tapi, memang ada perasaan yang aneh. Bagaimanapun aku bersikap, tubuh ini milik Hinata. Itu berarti hati dan jantungnya-pun milik gadis bermata indigo ini. Saat berada di tubuhnya, rasa-rasanya aku terkadang paham apa kata hati gadis ini.

_Hinata, banyak orang mengkhawatirkan dan menjagamu. Kembalilah._

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah menghabiskan makananku, buru-buru aku dan Sasuke memasuki ruang rawat Naruto─diriku─yang sudah dibuka. Dengan perlahan kulihat tubuhku yang sudah tak lagi mengenakan selang di mulutnya, hanya alat bantu pernapasan, dan infus yang masih terpasang di lengan. Perban yang awalnya hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhku kini hanya berada di kepala dan lengan kanan.

"Syukurlah dia sudah baikkan." ucap Sasuke. Dari nadanya, aku bisa tahu dia senang. Jika benar dia sahabatku, jika aku terbangun di tubuhku aku akan langsung memeluknya.

"I-iya.." jawabku ragu. Aku lalu mendekat ke tubuhku. Apa jika dia terbangun aku akan langsung kembali ke tubuhku?

"Hinata, sesungguhnya... Sebisa mungkin aku tidak mau kamu melihat wajah Naruto lagi." ucap Sasuke pelan. "Tapi, jika ingatanmu bisa kembali, aku akan membiarkanmu sepuasnya."

"Ano─ kenapa?"

"Kau, menderita karenanya 'kan?" Sasuke menatapku. Ia yang berada di sampingku menatapku tanpa ada tekanan di mata onyx miliknya. "Karena─ Kau mencintai laki-laki ini.."

"Eh? Aku─"

Kenapa? Hinata mencintaiku?! Apa karena hal itu jiwa kami tertukar? Sebenarnya, hubunganku dengan Hinata itu seperti apa?

"..Kau mencintai Naruto, lebih dari kau mencintai dirimu sendiri."

"S-Sasuke-san─ apa jangan-jangan tunanganku Naruto?!" seruku kencang. Jika benar, mungkin itu salah satu alasan mengapa aku ditubuh Hinata sekarang. Kulihat wajah Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaanku. Entah─ Dia tampak kaget, bingung. Mungkin perkiraanku tepat.

"..Hm." Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, melihat tubuhku yang terbaring di kasur. "..Be─"

"Sasuke."

Tiba-tiba suara berat di balik pintu yang terbuka menghentikkan ucapan Sasuke. Buru-buru kulihat ke arah suara dan menemukkan Gaara yang berada di pintu bersama dengan Sakura yang kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini.

"Hinata, kenapa kau disini?" ujar Sakura tercengang.

"...Sakura-chan."

"Sasuke─!" Sakura yang melihat Sasuke berdiri di sampingku segera berlari kecil dan mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke erat.

"Anu─ sebenarnya, ada apa ini?" tanyaku yang mulai semakin bingung dengan situasi ini.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

**Maaf chapter ini lebih sedikit dari sebelumnya u_u**

**Lalu, untuk berapa chapter, aku belum tahu tapi nggak akan sebanyak telenovela.**

**Kalian maunya setiap chapter panjang tapi lelet update apa pendek2 tapi update cepet?**

**Aku agak galau karena ini hehe**

**Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya! :D Maaf nggak bisa balas satu-satu tapi aku baca semua (kyaah)**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Rini desu,Rei Atsuko,keiKo-buu89,ghwen,Beauty Melody,kika-chan,hyuuga kyoko,guest,z,ichi,Durara,pasti gaara,Yuka,po,namika ashara,sushimakipark,moonlightYagami,kurophanthomhive,Ramen,Mimiko, Mikuru.**

**Banyak yang nanya, ditubuh Hinata itu Naruto? Jawabannya IYA. Jiwa mereka tertukar. Kenapa? Ayo baca terus biar tahu jawabannya hehe (Promosi) Mengenai Pairing, sejalannya fic ini nanti pasti ketahuan kok tanpa harus nunggu ending siapa tunangannya. Lalu, untuk misterinya Author ini cuma naro sedikit misteri, ga kayak LinkofUs wahaha. Sebenarnya mau banyakkin Scene yang ada Sakura juga, tapi takutnya karakter Hinata(Naruto) bakal tenggelam kalo Sakura terlalu di fokusin hehe, jadi untuk fans Sakura maaf ya dia cuma dikit disini uwu**

**Silahkan reviewnyaaa! ^_^d Aku seneng banget bacain review kalian(/3\)hwhw See you, Next Chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Memory**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Misstypo, OOC, sinetron, gj, dll haha**

* * *

**Memory 3  
**

* * *

.

.

"S-sakura-chan─" aku menatap Sakura bingung. Suasana di ruangan ini tampak terselimuti hawa dingin. Baik Sasuke, Sakura, maupun Gaara tetap diam. Siur-siur angin yang terasa dari AC di dindinglah yang terdengar selain suara mesin-mesin yang berbunyi sedari tadi. Jika saja aku boleh mengintip ke arah mata Sakura, aku yakin ada perasaan kesal, dan dengki di dalamnya saat menatap Sasuke. Ia terlihat berbeda. Sakura yang biasanya tersenyum di hadapanku kini menurunkan sudut bibirnya, tak ada lagi bibir yang terangkat ke atas seraya menatapku itu.

"Hinata, kenapa kau kemari?" Gaara yang tampaknya sudah sadar dari lamunannya, kini mendekat ke arah kami. Sakura sendiri segera melepas cengkraman tangannya dari kerah Sasuke dan segera ikut berjalan ke hadapanku.

"Aku.. ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. Hanya itu." jawabku ringan. Bagaimana lagi? Apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku bilang bahwa aku ini Naruto? Bagaimana caranya agar mereka percaya padaku?

"Hinata, kumohon─ Pergi dari tempat ini." mata emerald Sakura yang sayu melihat mataku tajam. Entah gerangan apa yang membuat mereka begini. Sebenarnya siapa diriku hingga membuat mereka melarang Hinata untuk bertemu diriku?

"Sesungguhnya, Naruto itu melakukan apa padaku?" tanyaku lugas. Aku mulai gerah dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus menumpuk di kepalaku ini.

"...Kau─ Naruto itu.." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Gaara.

"Sakura─" Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang Sakura segera membuka suaranya. Kulihat mata onyx-nya yang menurunkan pandangan sang Uchiha. Kenapa?

"Hinata, apa kau sudah tahu tentang Naruto?"

A-apa-apaan mereka? Aku bukan Hinata! Mana kutahu! Kenapa mereka seakan memojokkanku?!

"A-aku bukan Hinata─" bisikku. "Aku ini Uzu─"

_PIIIIII─IIP..PIIIIIIP─_

"Apa itu?" ujarku kaget dengan suara nyaring di belakangku. Belum sempat aku menoleh, Gaara dan Sakura segera bergegas cepat dari tempatnya.

"Sakura! Kode darurat nomor 3!" seru Gaara kencang. Kenapa?

"Baik!" Sakura yang langsung mengambil telepon di sebelah kasur tampak terburu-buru. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku?

"Sakura, Kardiogenik! Panggil divisi Kardiologi secepatnya!"

"Eh?" Sakura menatap Gaara tak percaya. "Tapi"

"Cepatlah!"

"Ba-baik..."

Aku menatap keduanya takut. Kenapa dengan tubuhku? Kenapa Sakura bereaksi seperti itu?

"Keluarlah dulu" Sasuke yang awalnya juga kaget segera menarik lenganku untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut yang mulai di datangi dokter dan para perawat lainnya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke yang menemaniku duduk di depan ruangan tadi memberiku segelas coklat panas yang dia beli di mini market. Aku hanya menerimanya mau tak mau. Tubuhku masih lemas melihat kejadian tadi. Suara mesin yang terus berbunyi dan kegelisahan Sakura serta Gaara membuatku takut mengulang kembali kejadian satu jam lalu.

"Sasuke-san, kenapa dengan Naruto?" tanyaku.

"...Entahlah. Apa kau sudah pernah dengar penyebab dia seperti itu?"

"Ah, ya.. dari Gaara-san." jawabku mengingat ucapan Gaara tempo hari. Ia mengatakan bahwa aku adalah pasien kecelakaan darurat yang kondisinya parah.

"Mungkin karena kecelakaan itu. Tapi, kami semua tetap saja berkata '_masih untung dia tetap hidup_'. Yah, manusia 'kan selalu seperti itu." balas Sasuke sedikit malas-malasan. Ia menyeruput kopi di tangannya dan kembali diam. Si Uchiha yang satu ini memang selalu begitu. Diam dan hanya menatap lurus kedepan tanpa ada rasa ingin bicara denganku.

"A-ano, menurutmu..mi-misalnya loh, ya. Ji-jika Naruto itu berada di tubuh lain, kau akan bagaimana?" tanyaku gagap. Akhirnya kukeluarkan juga kata-kata ini meski kulihat pandangan Sasuke mulai aneh mendengarnya.

"Tapi dalamnya tetap Naruto, 'kan? Yah aku akan tetap berteman dengannya." jawabnya membuatku langsung ingin meloncat senang jika saja dia tak disini.

"Anu, sebenarnya aku ini─"

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin, 'kan? Mustahil." lanjut Sasuke lagi tegas. Diriku yang ingin meloncat rasa-rasanya ingin langsung terjatuh dari tebing tertinggi mendengarnya.

"Be-benar juga" dengan tawa kecil aku menyesali perkataanku barusan.

Baru saja bicara begitu, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan di depanku terbuka lebar. Para perawat yang awalnya di dalam segera keluar bersamaan Gaara dan Sakura. Rona wajah mereka lebih cerah dibanding barusan. Tampaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa pada tubuhku.

"Gaara, bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"...Dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja jantungnya tadi tidak memompa dengan baik hingga seperti itu."

"Dan lagi, Sasuke pasti akan senang mendengarnya!" Sakura tersenyum gembira. "Naruto sudah siuman! Tapi dia kembali tidur setelah bicara dengan kami. Aku baru mau menghubungi keluarganya sekarang."

"HEE─!?" Seruku kencang. Bangun? Tubuhku sudah siuman? Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa dia bangun sementara aku masih ada di sini?

"Kenapa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura yang kaget akan teriakkanku barusan.

"T-tidak mungkin─! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya! Kumohon!"

"Tidak bisa." balas Gaara dingin. Ia menatapku dari atas, seakan memojokkan diriku dengan mata emerald-nya tersebut.

"Kenapa? Aku ini─"

"Kau akan membuatnya drop lagi." tanpa menggubris balasanku, Gaara segera berjalan meninggalkan kami bertiga.

"Ah, Sakura-chan! Kumohon─"

"Aku juga berpikir lebih baik kalian belum bertemu dulu. Maaf, Hinata." Sakura yang seakan ingin melarikan diri dari topik ini segera berjalan, mengikuti Gaara memasuki ruang perawat. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat enggan membuatku bertemu dengan diriku sendiri. Kenapa dengan otak mereka?!

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan." Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam, melangkahkan kakinya. Tidak, dia harapan terakhirku.

"Sasuke-san!"

"Hn?"

"Aku ini Uzumaki Naruto─!" seruku kencang. Ia tidak terlihat kaget, tetap memasang wajah angkuh dan dinginnya itu dimataku.

"O,ya?"

"A-aku serius, Sasuke-san!" dengan langkah kecil aku berjalan ke hadapan Sasuke dan menatapnya tajam.

"...Oh." setelah berkata begitu dengan nada datar, Sasuke kembali berjalan. Ia tidak percaya!

"Sasuke-san!" lagi-lagi aku mengejar dirinya dan ikut berjalan di sampingnya. "Kumohon, aku Naruto! Aku tidak ingat apapun, tapi aku yakin aku ini Naruto. Aku tidak mengenal siapa Hinata dan lagi aku─"

"Hentikan." Sasuke menghentikkan langkahnya. "Kau─ mau sampai kapan membuatku begini?"

"Eh?"

Suasana RS yang sunyi membuatku ikut terdiam. Sasuke sendiri tak lagi bicara, Ia menatapku dengan mata onyx miliknya yang memancarkan sinar kelam di dalamnya. Beda dengan sebelumnya, entah kenapa hatiku sakit melihat raut wajahnya yang terpantul di bola mata milikku.

.

.

"Sasuke-san?"

"Sudah cukup." Sasuke yang menundukkan kepalanya, segera memasukkan tangannya ke kantung celana dan menunjukkan sebuah cincin di depan mataku. "Pada akhirnya, meski kau lupa ingatan sekalipun, di kepalamu hanya ada Naruto."

Dengan segera Sasuke melempar cincin di tangannya kencang hingga cincin tersebut terpental jauh di lorong Rumah Sakit. Aku yang melihatnya hanya terpaku. Kenapa? Apa maksudnya? Cincin itu─

"Kau.. Tunangan Hinata?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"...Apa maksudmu? Kau ini Hinata! Ada apa dengan kepalamu?!" seru Sasuke seraya mengguncang tubuhku dengan tangannya yang Ia eratkan di kedua pundak kecil ini.

"_Itte_─!" spontan, aku segera teriak kecil.

Ah.

"..Maaf." Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dan segera pergi dari tempat Ia berdiri. Meninggalkanku yang masih shock.

Aku tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya siapa aku? Naruto? Hinata? Yang mana? Aku yakin aku ini Naruto, tapi sejenak saat tubuhku terasa sakit, aku menyadari betapa lemahnya tubuh ini. Aku perempuan. Hanya satu kalimat itu yang langsung terpikir. _Jadi, aku ini siapa?_

Mual.

Kepalaku terasa terombang-ambing, rasanya hatiku ikut sakit bersamaan dengan pemandangan yang mulai gelap di mataku.

.

.

.

* * *

**Normal PoV**

"Dia terkena trauma berat. Kurasa hal itulah yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa dia orang lain. Bisa jadi, karena kepalanya terlalu memikirkan orang tersebut, hingga lambat laun otaknya mencerna dan memfungsikan dirinya sebagai orang lain. Sampai Ia sadar sendiri, barulah dia bisa mengenal siapa dirinya. Kira-kira, trauma apa yang membuat gadis itu sampai seperti ini?" tanya seorang Dokter dengan name tag 'Tsunade' di jas putihnya.

"..."

"Ah, kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya, aku tidak akan memaksamu." wanita bertubuh subur itu tersenyum simpul dan mengambil sebuah berkas di mejanya. "Ini rekam medisnya. Tidak ada yang salah pada tubuhnya, hanya kelelahan dan kurang asupan vitamin. Karena itu dia pingsan. Apa kau keluarganya?"

"..Iya, aku tunangannya." jawab lelaki berambut hitam kelam yang duduk di depan dokter tersebut.

"Hee─Apakah berat memiliki tunangan yang lupa ingatan? Pasti sangat sedih, 'kan?" Tsunade tertawa kecil.

"Tidak juga. Toh, ingatannya tentangku tak sebanyak itu." jawab lelaki tersebut. "Ngomong-ngomong, kepalanya baik-baik saja? Tadi dia terjatuh cukup keras, aku─"

"Tidak apa, untung kau langsung memanggil suster. Tapi ada goresan di kepalanya, tidak apa?"

"─ya."

"Baiklah, Uchiha-san. Hinata bisa pulang besok, atau kau mau dia pulang sekarang saat siuman?"

"Tidak, biarkan dia istirahat dulu disini. Terimakasih banyak." Sasuke lalu ikut berdiri bersama Tsunade dan keluar dari ruangannya. Sasuke lalu menatap ruangan didepannya, kamar tempat dimana Hinata berada sekarang. Dengan langkah berat, Sasuke menatap Hinata melalui kaca kecil di pintu. Gadis itu masih belum siuman hingga sekarang. Tak mau mengganggu lagi, Sasuke lalu bergegas keluar meninggalkan Rumah Sakit.

* * *

.

.

"Hei, Hinata. Aku.. Mungkin suka padamu."

"E-eh? Su-sungguh?"

"Besok! Mau pergi denganku? Kita jalan bersama. Lagipula, minggu depan sudah upacara kelulusan. Kita buat kenang di masa SMA ini." lelaki berambut pirang itu tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, baik! Terimakasih, Naruto-kun." dengan senyum manis aku menatapnya senang.

.

.

1 jam,

2 jam,

sudah lebih dari 3 jam dan Naruto belum datang juga di tempat janjian. Padahal aku sudah membeli sebuah dress mahal yang kupikir cocok untukku kemarin. Kugulung rambutku dan menata wajahku dengan make-up yang belum pernah kusentuh. Pagi-pagi aku bangun 2 jam lebih cepat untuk bersiap. Kubuatkan bento yang kurasa Naruto akan menyukainya. Tapi tampaknya semua itu percuma. Dia tidak akan datang. Usahaku sia-sia, semuanya akan hancur berantakkan. Di tengah keramaian taman yang penuh dengan pasangan, aku tetap menunggu. Mungkin. Mungkin dia terkena macet, atau bangun kesiangan. Mungkin ada yang tertinggal. Mungkin, Mungkin─ Dia tidak akan datang.

"Hinata─!"

.

.

* * *

"Hinata, Hinata!" suara bising mulai menyambut telingaku saat aku membuka mata. Kulihat itu Sakura yang sedang berdiri di samping kasurku.

"Sakura-chan.."

"Syukurlah, kukira kau kenapa-kenapa lagi. Aku kaget sekali saat dengan dari Tsunade-sensei kau pingsan." Sakura tersenyum senang dan kembali duduk di bangku sebelah ranjang tempat aku terbaring.

"Anu, aku pingsan?" tanyaku pelan.

"Iya, kau kelelahan dan kurang vitamin." Sakura lalu mengambil sesuatu di atas meja dan menyerahkanku sebuah vitamin. "Makanlah, kau harus sehat kembali."

Aku mengangguk dan mengambilnya dari tangan Sakura. Kepalaku masih sakit. Aku masih bertanya-tanya, siapa diriku.

"Sakura-chan.."

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"..Kumohon, ijinkan aku menemui Naruto. Sekali saja, kumohon." tatapku ke arah Sakura yang terlihat kaget dengan perkataanku. Ia lalu melembutkan wajahnya dan menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Aku tahu kamu pasti akan sangat memaksanya. Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu. Naruto juga sudah siuman. Mungkin ini keajaiban kalian berdua akhirnya terbangun." Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Sakura-chan, terimakasih!" seruku senang sembari memeluknya erat.

* * *

.

.

_TOK TOK_

"Naruto, aku masuk, ya!" Sakura yang berada di depanku mulai membuka pintu geser berwarna putih itu dan menarikku masuk dengan perlahan. "Naruto, ini Hinata. Aku sudah cerita padamu, 'kan? Dia lupa ingatan."

Saat memasuki ruangan tersebut, kulihat banyak karangan bunga yang tersimpan di meja. Mataku juga langsung menuju ke arah Naruto. Dia sedikit kurus, mungkin karena Ia juga koma. Wajahnya yang kukira akan lemas, ternyata telihat berseri dan bersemangat. Dengan berani aku yang berada di belakang tubuh Sakura segera berjalan ke sampingnya.

"Hinata! Syukurlah, kau juga baik-baik saja. Aku sangat kaget mendengar kau koma."

"Bukankah itu juga berlaku untukmu, Naruto?" Sakura menatap Naruto dan tertawa kecil.

Jadi, dia Naruto. Itu artinya, selama ini aku sendiri yang berpikir bahwa aku ini dirinya? Tapi kenapa?

"A-apa kau Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto?" tanyaku penasaran. Naruto memandangku bingung, begitu pula dengan Sakura.

"..Iya! Aku Naruto. Salam kenal lagi, Hinata." Naruto itu tersenyum lebar.

"Apa hubunganku denganmu?" tanyaku polos. Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan yang satu ini. Baik Sakura dan Naruto terlihat melebarkan matanya, dan menatap bersamaan. Mungkin mereka menganggapku aneh, aku yakin itu.

"Ano, Hinata.. Bagaimana kalau kau bertanya lain kali? Naruto juga baru saja─"

"Tidak apa, Sakura-chan. Dia lupa ingatan, 'kan?" Naruto memotong ucapan Sakura dan menatapku serius. "Aku akan menceritakan apa yang kutahu dari sudut pandangku. Tapi semua itu kembali pada dirimu. Pada akhirnya, yang bebicara bukan ini." Naruto menunjuk kepalanya dengan telunjuk. "Tapi, yang ini, bukan?"

Naruto menunjuk dadanya dan tersenyum simpul. "Hatimu pasti tahu semuanya."

"Naruto-san.." Aku mengangguk dan membalas senyumannya. Aku lalu duduk di sebelah Sakura dan mulai mendengarkan Naruto yang masih duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Hmm─ dari mana dulu, ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau dari kau hampir mengulang kelas, Naruto?" balas Sakura sedikit mengejek.

"Hei, yang itu malah harus dilewat, 'kan?" Naruto tertawa dan kembali menatapku. "Bagaimana kalau mulai dari saat kau pindah ke Sekolah kami, Hinata?"

"Ah, benar juga. Kata Neji-nii aku ini pindahan."

"Betul, kau pindahan. Saat pindah, kau memikat banyak orang. Kau berteman dengan banyak orang seperti Sakura, Ino, Tenten─"

"Ya, dan kau berteman dengan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Gaara juga. Kau punya banyak teman." sambung Sakura.

"Setelah mau kelulusan, mungkin dari situ masalah-masalahnya mulai terjadi, ya?"

"Masalah?"

"Ah, bukannya sombong! Tapi, kau pernah menyatakan cintamu padaku, dulu." Naruto tersenyum tanpa ada nada ejekkan sedikitpun.

"Be-begitu─"

"Ya, aku sangat berterimakasih dan senang saat itu. Karena─"

"Karena dia ini anak nakal, dan nilainya jelek. Sudah begitu wajahnya tidak tampan, karena itu dia berbunga-bunga saat kau menyatakannya, Hinata." lagi-lagi Sakura menyambungnya dengan tawa.

"Sakura-chan, bisakah kau membuatku terlihat_ cool_? Setidaknya biarkan ingatan Hinata penuh dengan diriku yang keren." Naruto menatap Sakura sedikit kesal dengan candaan yang diselipkan pada raut wajahnya. Aku rasa-rasanya mengerti mengapa aku bisa menyukai Naruto ini.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu─" Naruto lalu mulai serius. "Kesalahanku, aku terlalu senang dengan pernyataanmu hingga tak memperhatikan sekeliling."

"Maksudmu?"

Naruto menatapku dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum pahit dan mulai melanjtkan kalimatnya. Bukan dengan nada tinggi seperti sebelumnya, tetapi dengan nada rendah dalam suaranya.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyadari bahwa sahabatku sendiri menyukaimu lebih dari kau menyukaiku."

"Eh?"

"Mungkin itulah, awal mula semua kejadian ini."

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

**Maaf ya untuk chapter ini lebih lama karena aku lagi sibuk-sibuknya**

**Semoga chapter depan lebih cepat ya!**

**Dan, akhirnya kalian udah tahu siapa tunangan Hinata kan? Maaf ya kalau nggak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian hehe**

**Jadi, di chapter ini ketahuan juga deh ditubuh Hinata itu adalah Hinata-nya sendiri. **

**Kira-kira trauma apa ya yang ngebuat Hinata mikir dia Naruto? /Belummikir/ /dilempar/**

**Chapter depan bakal bercerita tentang semua masa lalu Hinata. Itu artinya, akan berakhir.**

**Ya, Fic ini akan selesai di Chapter 5!**

**Semoga bisa terus lanjut sampai ending. **

**Silahkan di Review, review kalian sangat membantuku! hehe s**

**eneng sekali baca review-review dari kalian semua.**

**Terimakasih banyak sudah mereview! **

**Sampai ketemu di Chapter depan!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Memory**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Misstypo, OOC, sinetron, gj, dll haha**

* * *

**Memory 4  
**

**Karena akan banyak flashback, jadi kubuat yang _normal POV_ adalah FLASHBACK, dan Hinata POV adalah alur cerita. Terimakasih!**

**Maaf kalau membuat bingung heheheheu**

* * *

.

.

_"A-anu, aku suka padamu, Naruto-kun!" ujar Hinata setelah beberapa kali terdiam. Ia memang sangat gugup kali ini. Baru pertama Ia menyatakan cinta pada seorang lelaki berambut pirang di depannya sekarang._

_"Hinata, kau serius?" tanya si mata sapphire tersebut._

_"U-uhm, begitulah."_

_"Sungguh?!" lelaki bernama Naruto itu tersenyum senang. Kegembiraan di dadanya sudah tak bisa ditutupi lagi kali ini. "Besok, minggu terakhir kita sebelum perpisahan kelulusan minggu depan. Mau bertemu denganku?"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Sabtu besok jam 10 di taman Konoha. Bagaimana?"_

_"B-baik!" dengan senang Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dan menaikkan sudut bibirnya hingga semu merah di wajahnya ikut muncul menghiasi kecantikkan gadis ini._

_"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu besok!"_

.

.

.

_"Sudah jam 11.." bisik Hinata. Dari pagi ini Ia memang sudah sibuk. Sibuk memilih baju, membuat bento untuk Naruto, bahkan Hinata menyentuh makeup yang belum pernah Ia gunakan sebelumnya. Tak mau membuat Naruto menunggu, Hinata bahkan datang 1 jam lebih cepat dari jam janjian, yaitu jam 9._

_"Mungkin dia terkena macet.." semangat Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. "Mungkin dia tertinggal sesuatu? Atau mungkin keretanya datang terlambat? Atau─ mungkin dia tidak akan datang.."_

_._

_._

_"Hinata!"_

* * *

"Begitulah awal mulanya, dari yang kudengar kau menungguku terus menerus hingga sore hari." Naruto menatapku tak enak hati. "Aku sudah tak punya muka untuk bertemu denganmu lagi setelah hari itu. Bahkan saat upacara kelulusan, aku pura-pura sakit dan langsung pulang tanpa bertemu denganmu."

"..Ke-kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak datang?" tanyaku bingung. Benar juga, pasti ada alasan kenapa dia tidak datang.

"..Itu, itu karena─"

"Karena Naruto menemuiku." tiba-tiba Sakura yang sedari tadi diam langsung angkat bicara. Ia menatapku penuh percaya diri dan serius, beda dari yang biasanya.

"Sakura─"

"Tidak apa, Naruto. Dia harus mengetahuinya." Sakura tersenyum pahit dan kembali menatap mataku tajam. "Hari itu, Naruto sudah siap menemuimu. Tapi, aku meneleponnya. Menyuruhnya datang secepat mungkin ke rumahku. Ayahku tiba-tiba pingsan dan aku berkali-kali menelepon Rumah Sakit tapi tetap tak terhubung. Karena sudah panik, aku langsung menelepon Naruto. Saat itulah alasan mengapa Naruto tidak datang."

"Eh? Ka-kalau hanya begitu, aku juga menger─"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Hinata. Saat itu, ada orang lain yang tidak menerima perilaku Naruto, dia─"

"Cukup, Sakura-chan.. Dari sini biar aku yang cerita." Naruto tersenyum simpul dan mulai menyandarkan punggungnya ke arah kasur.

* * *

.

.

_"Sakura butuh bantuanku. Maukah kau mengatakannya pada Hinata?" Naruto yang menelepon seseorang lewat ponselnya bernada cemas._

_"Apa maksudmu?" jawab lelaki di seberang telepon tersebut. "Kau bisa menyuruhku menemani Sakura, dan kau pergi ke tempat janjian itu. Kenapa kau membuatnya sulit?"_

_"Sasuke─ kau tahu, kan. Sakura itu.. lemah. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan dia─"_

_"Heh. Jadi maksudmu Hinata itu kuat? Apa matamu buta?" Sasuke merendahkan suaranya. "Aku tidak akan pergi ke taman itu. Pergilah dan urus hal itu sendiri!"_

_PIP_

_Sasuke mematikan ponselnya. Naruto yang menyadari hal tersebut hanya bisa termenung. Ia benar-benar bingung apa yang harus Ia lakukan sekarang. Meninggalkan Sakura, teman masa kecilnya yang sedang terpuruk di bangku Rumah Sakit sebelahnya ini? Atau Ia harus bergegas menuju tempat janjiannya dengan Hinata? Naruto seakan terombag-ambing dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang._

_"Sa..Sakura-chan, apa kau bisa kutinggal sendiri?" tanya Naruto pelan. Sakura yang awalnya menundukkan wajahnya segera menatap Naruto tajam._

_"Kumohon, temani aku. Kita ini teman, kan? Temani aku hingga Ayahku bangun. Kumohon."_

_"...B-baiklah."_

.

.

* * *

"Begitulah, karena aku hanya bisa menceritakan apa yang kualami, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuceritakan lagi. Mungkin, selebihnya kau bisa menanyakannya pada Sasuke."

"Sa-sasuke-san?" tanyaku bingung. Kenapa? Apa karena Sasuke adalah tunanganku?

"Dia yang tahu cerita lainnya terutama saat kau duduk di Universitas. Karena kalian satu Universitas, aku yakin kau dan Sasuke memiliki banyak kenangan."

Sakura yang sedari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara. "Hinata, apa ada yang kau ingat?

Aku menggeleng. Tidak ada satupun yang teringat.

"Benar juga. Tidak mungkin kau langsung mengingatnya. Tapi, aku memberitahumu ini karena aku tidak ingin ada kesalah pahaman lagi. "

"Lalu? Apa hanya itu?" tanyaku penasaran. Masa hanya karena hal tersebut, diriku bisa terkait erat dengan Naruto? Apa aku yang dulu masih menyukainya? Tapi jika begitu, aku tidak akan bertunangan dengan Sasuke, 'kan?

"Hal itu..." Naruto memandang Sakura yang memberi kode pada dirinya. " Uhm, aku─"

"Naruto." tiba-tiba suara seseorang dari balik pintu terdengar. Kutengok dan melihat Gaara sudah berdiri disanaa. Ia mengenakan jas putihnya dan segera berjalan mendekat ke ranjang tempat Naruto berada.

"Gaara! Akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku sudah siuman, setidaknya rawat aku dengan baik, dong!" keluh Naruto dengan nada bercandanya. Kulihat keakraban antara keduanya di depan mataku sekarang.

"Aku bukan dokter penanggung jawabmu. Lagipula, kenapa kau disini?" mata Gaara menunjuk ke arahku tajam. Bulu kudukku sedikit bergidik melihat tatapannya yang menusuk langsung ke jantung.

"Aku bertanya pada Naruto-san tentang kejadian sebelum aku lupa ingatan." balasku ragu-ragu.

"Hmm─ lalu?"

"Aku.. masih tidak mengerti. Ah!" tiba-tiba aku ingat sesuatu. Sesuatu hal terpenting yang ingin kutanyakan sedari awal. "Naruto-san, kenapa kau bisa berada disini? Kenapa kau terluka?"

Hening. Keadaan tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Baik Sakura, Naruto, dan Gaara tak menggubris pertanyaanku langsung. Kenapa aura mereka terasa kelam sekarang?

"Tunggu sebentar." Sakura mengangkat suaranya dan mengambil ponsel di dalam saku miliknya. Dengan segera Ia langsung menelepon seseorang disana.

"Di RS tidak boleh menggunakan ponsel." ujar Gaara meski Sakura tak menghiraukannya.

"Ah, halo? Ano, Sasuke-kun?"

Dengan kalimat itu, hatiku langsung melompat tinggi. Kenapa Sakura harus menelepon Sasuke?

"Aku, Naruto, dan Gaara sedang bersama Hinata. Kami sedang menceritakan kejadian dulu sebelum ingatan Hinata hilang. Lalu, kejadian itu.. apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura pelan. Apa maksudnya dengan kejadian 'itu'? "Baiklah, ya.. Aku tahu. Baik, jaa─"

"Anu, kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Hm? ah, aku bertanya pada Sasuke karena hal ini menyangkut Sasuke juga. Setidaknya aku ingin meminta ijinnya terlebih dahulu." Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Baiklah, kenapa Naruto bisa ada disini? Itu karena kecelakaan."

"Ah, iya. Aku tahu.."

"Lalu, kecelakaan itu─"

"Terjadi saat dia mau menemuimu." tukas Gaara memotong ucapan Sakura yang tampak ragu-ragu. Mendengar ucapan Gaara, aku langsung tercengang. Aku? Aku yang menyebabkan Naruto begini? Bagaimana bisa─

"Gaara! Nasibku memang sedang sial saat itu."

"Tidak, pasti ada sesuatu, 'kan?" seruku kencang.

"Setelah kelulusan Sekolah, sampai lulus di Universitas, kau dan Naruto tidak pernah bertemu. Saat itu, kau sudah bertunangan dengan Sasuke. Naruto sendiri memberanikan dirinya lagi untuk menemuimu, Ia ingin memberitahukan padamu tentang alasan mengapa Ia tidak datang saat dulu." ujar Gaara.

"La-lalu?"

.

.

* * *

_"Hinata, kudengar kau bertunangan dengan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto lewat telepon untuk pertama kalinya semenjak lulus dari Sekolah._

_"Ah, i-iya. Kenapa, Naruto-kun?"_

_"Anu, saat aku tidak datang dulu di tempat janjian dulu, aku ingin memberitahukan padamu alasannya."_

_"Naruto-kun.. Tapi, aku sudah tidak memikirkannya."_

_"Tapi, aku kepikiran! Setidaknya jika aku mengutarakannya padamu, hatiku akan lebih tenang." balas Naruto serius. Mengalah, akhirnya Hinata paham dan setuju untuk datang di tempat janjian itu._

_Esoknya, Hinata dan Naruto janji untuk bertemu jam 3 sore di taman, tempat mereka berjanji bertemu dulu. Hinata sendiri sudah siap sejam sebelumnya. Ia tidak mau membuat Naruto menunggu. Hinata yang seorang perawat, meminta ijin untuk pulang lebih cepat. Bahkan Ia sempat membawa baju ganti untuk bertemu dengan Naruto hari itu._

_"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Gaara yang berpapasan di depan lobby RS dengan Hinata._

_"Aku mau bertemu Naruto-kun. Dia bilang ingin bertemu sebentar." jawab Hinata santai._

_"Kau sudah memberitahu Sasuke?"_

_"Iya, dia titip salam untuk Naruto-kun. Gaara-san juga sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya?" tanya Hinata._

_"Tidak, aku bertemu dengannya lusa kemarin. Baiklah, aku duluan." Gaara lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya. "Hati-hatilah."_

_"Baik, terimakasih."_

_Hinata lalu segera menaiki taksi dan menuju ke tempat janjiannya dengan Sasuke. Tepat beberapa menit setelah duduk di bangku taksi, Hinata mendapat telepon dari Sasuke. Dengan senang Hinata mengangkatnya cepat._

_"Sasuke-kun? Kau sudah pulang kerja?"_

_"Tidak, aku lembur malam ini."_

_"Ah, apa karena kau menabung untuk pernikahan kita?" tanya Hinata tak enak hati._

_"Tentu saja, aku tidak mau menggunakan uang orang tuaku secara cuma-cuma." jawab Sasuke. Memang sebenarnya Sasuke tidak perlu menabung untuk pernikahannya, mengingat Ia adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan terkenal. Tapi, harga diri Sasuke terlalu tinggi untuk menggunakan uang orang tuanya. Ia lebih memilih banting tulang bekerja pagi-malam dibanding mengadahkan tangan kepada Ayahnya._

_"Aku juga menabung, Sasuke-kun. Lebih baik kau kurangi sifat gila kerjamu itu." ujar Hinata pasrah._

_"Hmm─ aku tahu. Lalu, kau sudah bertemu Naruto?"_

_"Tidak, aku baru jalan."_

_"Mau kujemput?"_

_"Tidak, aku bisa pulang sendiri, Sasuke-kun. Lagipula, jika aku menginap di rumahmu terus, tou-sama bisa memanggilmu ke rumah lagi." Hinata tertawa pelan._

_"Ah, kalau seperti itu, mungkin aku akan berpikir dua kali." canda Sasuke datar. "Baiklah, aku akan kembali bekerja. Hati-hatilah di jalan. Lalu, langsung hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu atau si dobe itu memegangmu. Bisa-bisa dia membuatmu jatuh cinta lagi."_

_"Sasuke-kun─" balas Hinata memberi kode untuk tak membicarakannya lagi._

_"Hn, aku mengerti. Sampai jumpa."_

_Hinata lalu kembali memasukkan teleponnya ke dalam tas. Ia tak sadar bahwa Ia hampir sampai di tempat janjiannya dengan Naruto._

_"Baiklah, aku akan menelepon Naruto." ujar Hinata setelah turun dari taksi. Ia lalu menekan nomor Naruto dan mulai menghubunginya. "Halo? Naruto-kun, aku sudah sampai."_

_"Ah, baiklah. Aku baru keluar dari kantor. Aku akan kesana secepatnya."_

_"Uhm, aku akan menunggumu."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Sudah 1 jam lewat tapi Naruto-kun belum datang juga." pikir Hinata dalam hati. Ia lalu kembali membuka ponselnya. Tak ada satupun pesan masuk. "Apa jangan-jangan dia tidak datang lagi?"_

_Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Ia benar-benar bingung apa yang harus Ia lakukan sekarang. Apa dia harus menunggu lagi? Menunggu meski akhirnya yang ditunggu tidak datang juga. Entah kenapa, Hinata sedikit lelah dengan hal ini._

_"Ponselnya juga tidak aktif." bisik Hinata saat mencoba menghubungi Naruto. "Kenapa? Apa dia berbohong?"_

_RING RING_

_"Halo?!"_

_"Ah, Hinata? Belum selesai juga?" suara di seberang telepon terdengar familiar. Itu Sasuke._

_"U-uhm, aku.. sedang membeli minum." ujar Hinata bohong. Ia takut Sasuke akan marah jika Naruto belum datang juga sekarang. Hinata tahu hal itu._

_"Ternyata kerjaanku selesai lebih cepat. Jadi aku bisa tidak lembur. Mau kujemput?"_

_"Ah, anu__─"_

___"Kenapa?"_

___"A-aku akan pulang satu jam lagi. Ka-kamu mau menjemputku?"_

___"Baiklah. Tunggulah."_

___"B-baik."_

___Pip_

___Hinata memutuskan panggilannya. Tangannya gemetar, Ia berbohong pada Sasuke kali ini. Terlebih, Hinata akan dijemput Sasuke satu jam lagi. Itu berarti dia akan meninggalkan Naruto jika Naruto belum datang satu jam kedepan. _

___"Tidak apa, mungkin Naruto tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak." jawaban Hinata menenangkan hatinya. "Yang penting, aku sudah menunggunya selama 2 jam. Tidak apa, 'kan? Dia membuatku menunggu lebih dari 10 jam dulu."_

___._

___._

___"Siaaaal! Kenapa macet begini?" seru Naruto kencang. Dia sudah menunggu 1 jam lebih dijalanan. "Sudah pasti Hinata datang duluan, dan menunggu sendirian!"_

___Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menatap ponselnya yang sudah kehabisan baterai dan mati total. "Ponsel tidak berguna!"_

___Naruto lalu menatap ke jalanan yang mulai berjalan sedikit demi sedikit. Setelah melewati kemacetan, akhirnya jalanan mulai renggang dan lancar. Dengan segera Naruto menginjak gas kencang._

___"Ah, sudah hampir 2 jam aku telat. Dia pasti menungguku! Aku tidak akan membuatnya menunggu lagi!" ujar Naruto dalam hati. "Pasti dia menunggu sendirian di taman itu. Lagi-lagi aku membuat kesalahan."_

___Mengingat kejadian lampau, Naruto segera menaikkan gasnya. Dia benar-benar tidak mau membuat Hinata menunggu. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Ia bawa mobil sedan hitamnya di jalanan yang renggang. Tak peduli berapa mobil yang memarahinya karena Naruto membawa mobilnya terlalu kencang, hingga Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa sebuah truk tepat berada di depan mobilnya yang melaju kencang._

**___BRAAKKKK!_**

___Mobil yang Naruto bawa terhantam truk besar, dan dengan seketika mobilnya terguling kencang di jalanan. Naruto yang berada di dalamnya, langsung tak sadarkan diri. Yang Ia tahu hanyalah tubuhnya yang sudah mati rasa. _

___"Kecelakaan! Hoi, panggil ambulans!"_

___"Tarik pengemudi mobilnya!" satu-persatu _

___"Mana ambulansnya!?"_

___Naruto yang ditarik dari dalam mobil segera di rebahkan di atas jalanan. Ia masih sadar, yang Naruto pikirkan saat itu hanya satu. _

___"Aku tidak mau membuat hinata menunggu lagi."_

___._

___._

___._

___"Naruto... kecelakaan?" Sasuke yang mendapat telepon dari Sakura segera memberhentikan mobilnya. Satu jam lalu Ia baru saja menjemput Hinata yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. "Apa maksudmu?"_

___"Saat ingin menuju ke tempat janjian Hinata, dia terburu-buru dan akhirnya__─"_

_____"Bagaimana keadaannya?!"_

_____"Entahlah," isak Sakura. "Dokter sedang melakukan operasi. Karena, tubuh Naruto hampir hancur karena kecelakaan tadi, jadi__─"_

_______"Sakura, tenangkan dirimu. Aku akan segera ke RS sekarang." Sasuke lalu mematikan ponselnya dan menatap Hinata di sebelahnya yang hanya terdiam. Hinata terlihat kehilangan rohnya sekarang._

_______"Naruto-kun.. kecelakaan?"_

_______"Ya. Kenapa kau berbohong? Kau menunggunnya, 'kan? Dia belum menemuimu?"_

_______"U-uhm.. Tapi, karena dia tidak datang juga, aku memintamu menjemputku."_

_______"Hinata__─"_

_________"Tapi, dia terburu-buru di jalanan, padahal aku sudah tidak menunggunya." air mata Hinata langsung menetes. "Dia mengira aku masih menunggunya!"_

_________"Hinata!" Sasuke mencengkram pundak Hinata kencang. "Kau sudah menunggunya, jadi itu sudah cukup. Kecelakaan itu bukan salahmu."_

_________"Tapi, dia terburu-buru karena aku!" seru Hinata semakin kencang. "Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa.."_

_________"Kita ke RS sekarang." Sasuke segera kembali menginjak gas dan bergegas menuju Rumah Sakit dimana Naruto berada._

_________._

_________._

_________"Sakura! Dimana Naruto?!" tanya Sasuke saat sudah sampai di RS. Sakura yang merupakan perawat hanya bisa menangis. Ia terlihat tidak kuat untuk ikut dalam operasi yang sedang Naruto jalankan sekarang._

_________"Dia masih diruang ICU. Sasuke-kun, kenapa Naruto terburu-buru seperti itu? Padahal dia selalu membawa mobilnya hati-hati."_

_________"Itu karena aku." bisik Hinata meski terdengar oleh Sasuke juga Sakura. "Maafkan aku, gara-gara aku dia.."_

_________"Hinata, kau__─"_

___________"Hinata, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kejadian ini juga salah Naruto karena dia tidak berhati-hati."_

___________"Dia tidak berhati-hati karena diriku, 'kan?!" seru Hinata. "Seharusnya aku tetap menunggunya.."_

___________"Lalu apa yang kau dapat jika kau menunggunya?" tukas Sasuke tajam._

___________"Setidaknya__─"_

_____________"Sudahlah, kita hanya tinggal berdoa saja." ujar Sasuke. Ia lalu menarik Hinata untuk duduk bersama Sakura. Mereka bertiga hanya diam. Yang terdengar hanya isakkan dari Sakura dan Hinata yang terus gemetar. Keringat dingin sudah membasahi pelipis Hinata. Ia benar-benar kehilangan akal saat ini. Yang ada hanya perasaan bersalahnya._

_____________"Maafkan aku__─" bisik Hinata seperti mendesis. "Maaf, maafkan aku__─"_

_________________._

_________________._

* * *

"Itulah yang terjadi. Kau tidak bersalah. Kami semua tahu itu, bahkan Naruto juga sudah tahu kamu tidak ada di tempat janjian itu." ujar Sakura.

"Benar, saat aku siuman dari koma, Sakura menceritakannya padaku. Tentang mengapa kau tidak ada di tempat janjian itu, dan tentang kau koma, Hinata. Rasa-rasanya, kita impas kan?" Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi_─"_

"Kau yang dulu selalu dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Selalu begitu, hingga kau cuti dari RS. Kau selalu memikirkan Naruto, bahkan selama koma, kau selalu merawat Naruto." jelas Sakura perlahan. "Tapi, karena hal itu, Sasuke.."

"Eh?"

"Kau mengacuhkan Sasuke." balas Gaara lagi-lagi merubah suasana kembali menjadi kelam. "Kau mau memutuskan pertunanganmu dengan Sasuke. Hanya karena kau mau memberikan seluruh hidupmu untuk Naruto karena rasa bersalah."

"A-aku berbuat begitu pada Sasuke-san?"

"Ya, puncaknya saat kejadian itu. Saat kau kecelakaan."

* * *

.

.

.

_"Hinata, mau kemana kau?!"_

_"Ke-kemanapun bukan urusanmu, bukan? Kau sendiri pergi dengan siapapun sesuka hati.." Hinata mengambil kopernya dan segera bergegas menuju pintu depan. Lelaki yang sedari tadi duduk di atas sofanya segera berdiri dan menarik lengan Hinata kencang._

_"Jangan menilaiku! Kau juga harus menilai dirimu! Kau pikir kenapa aku pergi? Itu karena kau selalu bersama laki-laki lain, kan? Kenapa kau hanya berpikir mengenai Naruto!"_

_"Lalu─?! Bi-biarkan aku pergi, Sasuke-kun!" Hinata mencoba melepaskan genggaman erat dari lelaki di depannya._

_"Jangan harap kau bisa meninggalkan tempat ini sejengkal jari saja!" Sasuke kini menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata, membuat kopernya segera terjatuh._

_"Kau menyakitiku.. Le-lepaskan.."_

_"Apa kau mau pergi menemui laki-laki itu lagi!? Kau mau menemui Naruto, lagi?!"_

_"Kamu tidak mengerti! Lepaskan aku─"_

_Sasuke yang masih emosi segera melepaskan tangan Hinata kasar._

_"Lakukan sesukamu."_

_Mendengar kalimatnya, Hinata langsung mengambil kopernya dan bergegas membuka pintu._

_"..sebaiknya kamu dinginkan kepalamu." Hinata lalu segera bergegas pergi dan berlalu keluar rumah. Lelaki yang masih menatap kepergian Hinata langsung berbalik, Ia mematung untuk tidak melihat sosok Hinata dari belakang._

_**BRAAKK!**_

_Tepat beberapa detik setelah Hinata keluar, suara kericuhan mulai terdengar._

_"Ada yang tertabrak!"_

_"Hei, panggil panggil ambulans! Jangan gerakan tubuhnya."_

_"Pengemudinya mabuk! Keluarkan dia dari sana!" Satu demi satu kalimat terlontar dari warga yang panik. Dada Sasuke kian menyusut saat mendengarnya. Takut apa yang dipikirkannya menjadi kenyataan. Buru-buru Ia bergegas keluar dan menemukan Hinata sudah terkapar di atas aspal dengan lumuran darah segar._

_Bukannya langsung menghampiri Hinata, kaki Sasuke langsung lemas dan kepalanya mulai kacau. Suara teriakannya menggema kencang hingga warga disana ikut berlari menenangkan dirinya. Dirinya yang sudah runtuh dalam sesaat._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**TBC**

**Akhirnya update juga. Maaf ya kalau kalian jadi bingung karena dari flashback ke normal itu. hehehehe**

**Ya, sebenernya masalah naruto-hinata nggak berat-berat banget. Karena aku emang ga berniat buat yang berat. /dibuang**

**Next Chapter adalah yang terakhir! Wohoo~ **

**Ceritanya mungkin lebih fokus ke hinata, atau sasuke? atau naruto ya? **

**Author sendiri gatau. /dilempar**

**Pokoknya terimakasih sudah mengikut cerita ini yang dikit banget tapi apdet lelet**

**See you next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Memory**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Misstypo, OOC, sinetron, gj, dll haha**

* * *

**Memory 5  
**

**Seperti biasa, karena akan banyak flashback, jadi kubuat yang _normal POV(italic)_ adalah FLASHBACK, dan Normal/Hinata POV adalah alur cerita. Terimakasih!**

* * *

.

.

_"Dia tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya." ujar Neji saat melihat Sasuke datang di kediaman Hyuuga._

_"Apa.. dia sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke, tak bisa lagi menahan kecemasan di raut wajahnya._

_"Tidak, dia belum makan 2 hari ini."_

_Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Sudah seminggu semenjak peristiwa kecelakaan yang menimpa Naruto. Hinata tidak pernah mengangkat teleponnya, bahkan Hinata tidak mau menemui Sasuke. Kejadian itu membuat Hinata terpukul. Ia terus menyalahkan dirinya, mengatakan bahwa dialah yang menyebabkan Naruto kecelakaan._

_"..Hinata?" Sasuke berdiri di depan kamar Hinata. Ia tidak mendengar balasan dari Hinata di dalamnya. "Kenapa kau menyiksa dirimu begitu?"_

.

.

_Sasuke yang baru kembali dari kediaman Hyuuga menemukan Gaara sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Tampaknya lelaki berambut marun itu baru datang sebelum Sasuke. _

_"Hm? Untuk apa kau kemari?"_

_"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu, dan memberitahu keadaan Naruto." jawab Gaara sembari mempersilahkan Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya.  
_

_"Ah, bagaimana?"_

_"Dia sudah lepas dari masa sekaratnya, si bodoh itu─ saat seperti ini juga tetap saja berjuang untuk hidup."_

_"Benarkah? Jadi, dia tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke lega setelah mempersilahkan Gaara memasuki rumah. Ia lalu duduk di sofa bersama Sasuke. "Apa dia sudah bisa dijenguk?"_

_"Iya, dia koma. Entah kapan bangunnya, sampai sekarang masih kami pantau."_

_"Untunglah─ si dobe itu."_

_"Beritahulah pada Hinata, agar dia tidak usah merasa bersalah begitu." ujar Gaara santai. Ia lalu melihat sebuah album di atas meja dan membukanya. "Sudah berapa lama sejak kita lulus sekolah?"_

_"...Entah."_

_"Hm, aku jadi ingat perjuanganmu dengan Hinata."_

_"Tutup mulutmu, bahkan usahaku dari dulu sekarang sia-sia." Sasuke menurunkan pandangannya dan tersenyum pahit. "Pada akhirnya si dobe yang akan selalu menang."_

_"..Kau yakin? Kalau Hinata masih menyukai Naruto, dia tidak akan mau bertunangan denganmu. Apa kau pikir Hinata adalah wanita yang seperti itu?"_

_"Benar juga." Sasuke lalu melihat kembali album kenangannya. Ia lalu mulai mengigat, bagaimana dia dan Hinata berkenalan lebih dekat, hingga akhirnya bertunangan seperti sekarang._

_._

_._

* * *

_"Sudah jam 11.." bisik Hinata. Dari pagi ini Ia memang sudah sibuk. Sibuk memilih baju, membuat bento untuk Naruto, bahkan Hinata menyentuh makeup yang belum pernah Ia gunakan sebelumnya. Tak mau membuat Naruto menunggu, Hinata bahkan datang 1 jam lebih cepat dari jam janjian, yaitu jam 9._

_"Mungkin dia terkena macet.." semangat Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. "Mungkin dia tertinggal sesuatu? Atau mungkin keretanya datang terlambat? Atau─ mungkin dia tidak akan datang.."_

_._

_"Hinata!" seru seorang lelaki di belakang Hinata. _

_"S-sasuke-san?"_

_"Kau masih menunggu disini?" tanya Sasuke yang mengenakan sweater dengan syal hitam di lehernya. "Dia tidak akan datang."_

_"Eh? Kenapa?"_

_"...Entahlah."_

_Sasuke dan Hinata terdiam. Canggung. Memang mereka tidak terlalu dekat di sekolah. Bahkan pembicaraan mereka hanya berlangsung saat teman-teman Hinata berkumpul dengan para lelaki. Selain itu, tidak ada._

_"Sudah jam 4 sore. Kau masih mau menunggunya?" tanya Sasuke datar. Ia terlihat menutupi alasan mengapa Naruto tidak datang sekarang._

_"Ah, benar juga. Mungkin aku harus pulang. Besok kelulusan Sekolah, 'kan? Aku harus istirahat." balas Hinata terbata-bata. Ia benar-benar bingung dan gugup berada di sebelah Sasuke sekarang._

_"Hoi," panggil Sasuke sebelum Hinata melangkahkan kakinya. "Kau luang kan? Besok hanya upacara kelulusan biasa, tidak perlu bersiap-siap."_

_"..Tapi"_

_"Ikut aku." Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera berjalan, tak peduli Hinata yang masih bimbang untuk ikut padanya atau tidak. Hinata yang bingung dengan situasi ini, mau tak mau mengikuti Sasuke di belakangnya._

_Sesampainya di sebuah kafe, Sasuke buru-buru memesan cokelat panas dan beberapa donat manis di hadapan Hinata yang sudah duduk di salah satu bangku disana. Hinata yang tidak bisa melawan, hanya bisa mengikuti apapun perkataan Sasuke._

_"Minumlah, hangatkan tubuhmu." _

_"Anu, terimakasih."_

_"Hn"_

_Hinata mulai menyeruput cokelat di cangkir itu perlahan. Ia menatap Sasuke perlahan. Tak ada yang aneh, hanya Sasuke yang biasa Hinata temui di sekolah. Tapi, bedanya raut wajah Sasuke lebih lembut dibanding biasanya._

_._

_._

_._

_"Aku mengambil Universitas yang sama denganmu." ujar Sasuke saat melihat Hinata di sebuah minimarket tiba-tiba._

_"Ah! Sa-sasuke-san, kau mengagetkanku."_

_"Maaf, kau ambil jurusan apa?" tanya Sasuke._

_"Aku mengambil keperawatan. Dengan begitu"_

_"Kau bisa menolong orang?" potong Sasuke, membuat Hinata segera tersenyum senang. _

_"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"_

_"Aku tahu sifatmu, Hinata." Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan segera membuka minuman ditangannya. "Aku mengambil bisnis. Jadi gedungnya akan berbeda denganmu, tapi hubungi aku jika kau butuh sesuatu."_

_"Ah ba-baik." wajah Hinata tersipu malu. Semenjak kelulusan sekolah, sifat Sasuke sangat baik padanya. Bukannya kepalsuan, sifat itu terasa dari lubuk hatinya. Itu bukan hanya sandiwara belaka. Hinata tahu itu._

_._

_._

_Sudah 2 tahun mereka bersama. Hinata dan Sasuke lambat laun mendekat dengan perlahan. Tahun 3, mereka mulai menjalani hubungan. Tahun ke 4 saat kelulusan, Sasuke melamar Hinata menjadi tunangannya. Hinata sendiri dengan hati yang senang menerimanya tulus. Hinata menyukainya, Ia suka sifat Sasuke. Seluruhnya. Baik itu Sasuke yang sedang dingin maupun Sasuke yang terkadang membuka hatinya di depan Hinata. Hinata suka semuanya. Dari sanalah, hubungan mereka berjalan lancar, hingga telepon dari Naruto datang._

_._

_._

* * *

_"Sasuke" Gaara yang menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke memandangnya tajam. "Baiklah, aku akan pulang dulu."_

_"Ah, uhm." Sasuke mengangguk pelan melihat Gaara yang keluar dari rumahnya. Ia lalu melihat jam dinding. Sudah pukul 11 malam. Sasuke lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hinata sekarang. Apa dia sudah makan? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Pikiran-pikiran itu membuat Sasuke mulai kehilangan arah. Ia terlalu takut kehilangan Hinata melihat keadaannya.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_**BRAAKK!**_

_Tepat beberapa detik setelah Hinata keluar dari kediaman Sasuke, suara kericuhan mulai terdengar._

_"Ada yang tertabrak!"_

_"Hei, panggil panggil ambulans! Jangan gerakan tubuhnya."_

_"Pengemudinya mabuk! Keluarkan dia dari sana!" Satu demi satu kalimat terlontar dari warga yang panik. Dada Sasuke kian menyusut saat mendengarnya. Takut apa yang dipikirkannya menjadi kenyataan. Buru-buru Ia bergegas keluar dan menemukan Hinata sudah terkapar di atas aspal dengan lumuran darah segar._

_Bukannya langsung menghampiri Hinata, kaki Sasuke langsung lemas dan kepalanya mulai kacau._

_"AAAH!" __Suara teriakannya menggema kencang hingga warga disana ikut berlari menenangkan dirinya. Dirinya yang sudah runtuh dalam sesaat. "HINATA! HINATA!"_

___Sasuke yang masih terhuyung-huyung segera berlari menuju ke arah Hinata yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya._

___"HOI! BANGUNLAH! INI TIDAK LUCU, HINATA!" seru Sasuke kencang dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir di wajahnya. "Hinata, hoi.."  
_

___"Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura yang kebetulan lewat segera berlari bersama Gaara yang juga baru keluar dari mobil. "Sasuke-kun! Hinata!"_

___"Hinata! Hinata, __hei__─" suara Sasuke gemetar. Ia yang mengangkat Hinata kedalam dekapannya hanya bisa terpaku tak percaya. Tangannya kini berlumuran darah Hinata. Matanya membulat, kaget melihat apa yang ada di depannya._

_______"Sasuke____! Ada apa ini? Gaara, panggil Ambulans!" teriak Sakura tak kalah kencang. _

___________"Aku sudah menguhubunginya." jawab Gaara yang juga tidak bisa lagi menutupi rasa cemasnya._

___________"Jantungnya melemah" ujar Sakura saat mengecek denyut nadi Hinata yang masih dalam dekapan Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, tenanglah.."_

___________"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang saat melihat tunanganku berlumuran darah!?" Sasuke menatap Sakura kesal. Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan. "Aku..jika terjadi sesuatu padany____a.."_

_______________"Sasuke.."_

_______________Tepat beberapa detik kemudian, Ambulans mulai datang. Dengan cepat, Sasuke dan yang lainnya memasuki ambulans, seraya berdoa dengan keselamatan Hinata._

_______________._

_______________._

_______________"Sekali lagi, kuingatkan ini bukan salahmu." tegas Gaara saat Hinata sudah masuk dalam ruang perawatan. Ia lalu menatap Sasuke tajam. "Jangan kau ulangi kesalahan yang sama dengan Hinata, menyalahkan diri sendiri."_

_______________"..." Sasuke yang masih tak percaya dengan kejadian ini hanya bisa diam._

_______________"Sasuke"_

_______________"Aku tahu.. Hanya saja."_

_______________"Ini bukan salahmu, Sasuke." tegas Gaara lagi. "Lalu, ini cincin Hinata. Lusa lalu dia menitipkannya padaku. Seharusnya kau"  
_

_______________"Dia tunanganku! Kau tidak tahu perasaanku! Mau dia menyerahkan cincinnya atau tidak, aku" seru Sasuke seraya menepis tangan Gaara yang berada dipundaknya. "Entahlah, aku bingung. Aku harus berbuat apa"  
_

_______________Sasuke meremas kepalanya. Ia lalu melihat lampu ruang ICU mulai berganti hijau. Dengan segera Sasuke berdiri dan melihat seorang dokter bernama Tsunade keluar dari sana. _

_______________"Bagaimana?" tanya Gaara. _

_______________"Kemana saja kau?! Aku mencarimu untuk membantu proses operasi!" seru Tsunade kesal. _

_______________"Ini bukan saatnya, Tsunade-san." balas Gaara datar. "Bagaimana Hinata?"_

_______________"Sejauh ini kondisinya baik. Hanya kehilangan darah yang cukup banyak, sehingga harus dirawat di RS sampai dia terbangun. Lalu, dia koma. Entah kapan bangunnya, tapi kami akan terus memantau."_

_______________"..Dia masih hidup?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya._

_______________"Iya."_

_______________"...Haah syukurlah.." Sasuke segera tersungkur di lantai. Mendadak kakinya langsung lemas mendengarnya. Betapa bersyukurnya Sasuke mendengar hal tersebut. Sasuke lalu segera memasuki ruang operasi. Ia tersenyum tipis, melihat Hinata yang tampak tenang berada di atas kasur meski selang serta infus berada di tubuh tunangannya itu._

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

Sepulang dari Rumah Sakit, Hinata hanya bisa pulang terhuyung-huyung. Ia masih sedikit lemas dengan apa yang diceritakan para sahabatnya barusan. Naruto, Sakura, bahkan Gaara berkontribusi menceritakan seluruh hal yang mereka tahu. Sekarang, Hinata tahu segalanya. Tak ada yang berubah meski ingatannya sudah mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit.

Hinata lalu memegang erat dadanya. "Kenapa hatiku sakit?"

Hinata lalu berhenti berjalan. Dengan kejadian ini, Ia tahu seberapa besar cinta Sasuke padanya. Seberapa besar pengorbanan Sasuke pada dirinya yang terus mengkhianati cinta lelaki bermata onyx tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-san.." bisik Hinata. Ia lalu mulai berjalan ke arah halte. Wajahnya masih pucat kala itu. Lalu, Ia tiba-tiba mengingat kejadian saat di RS sebelumnya. Saat Sasuke melempar cincin pertunangan mereka di RS. "Pasti masih ada..Harus kutemukan, satu-satunya penghubung antara aku dan Sasuke-san."

Dengan lunglai, Hinata segera berlari kembali ke arah RS. Belum sepuluh langkah, tiba-tiba Hinata jatuh tersungkur. Kepalanya masih terasa berat. "tsk kenapa harus disaat seperti ini.."

"Hinata?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara familiar. Dengan segera, tubuh Hinata diangkat cepat.

"S-Sasuke-san?"

"Sedang apa kau disini? Seharusnya kau masih di RS, 'kan?" Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam.

"Aku... sudah tahu segalanya" bisik Hinata perlahan. Sore kala itu semakin kelam. Suara bising para manusia yang melewati jalan itu tak dihiraukan oleh Hinata sekarang.

"Masuklah ke mobil dulu." Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata. Tampaknya Ia ingin bicara empat mata dengan wanita bersurai biru gelam ini.

Di dalam mobil, Hinata yang duduk disebelah bangku pengemudi hanya diam. Sasuke sendiri tampaknya masih canggung dengan keadaan ini.

"Kenapa kau sudah keluar dari RS?" tanya Sasuke membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Aku pikir keadaanku sudah lebih baik."

"Lalu, kenapa kau berjalan ke arah RS?" Sasuke menatap mata Hinata yang semakin redup cahayanya.

"Aku ingin mengambil kembali cincin yang...kau lempar saat itu." ucap Hinata seperti berbisik. Sasuke hanya bisa diam mendengarnya. Ia memang sudah tahu kalau Naruto, Sakura, dan Gaara sudah menceritakan segalanya pada Hinata.

"Untuk apa? Pertunangan kita sudah putus." balas Sasuke dingin, membuat Hinata segera membelalakan matanya. Ia kaget dengan apa yang Ia dengar sekarang.

"Kau kenapa menyembunyikan pertunangan kita?" tanya hinata pelan.

"Seperti yang Sakura bilang. Aku ingin hatimu sendiri yang tahu siapa tunanganmu. Tapi, pada akhirnya yang kau pikirkan tetap saja"

"Bukan begitu! Pikiranku tercampur. Saat itu, aku merasa bahwa aku Naruto. Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu, tapi mungkin itu karena besarnya rasa bersalahku padanya"

"Sekarang, juga?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata diam. Ia seperti sedang disidang sekarang. Perasaannya tak menentu. Hinata sedikit takut dengan tatapan Sasuke sekarang.

"Aku tidak punya perasaan apapun padanya. Sungguh." jawab Hinata perlahan.

"Itu karena ingatanmu belum kembali, 'kan?" balas Sasuke datar. "Aku tidak tahu.. sekarang siapa Hinata yang ada di depanku."

.

.

Hening. Suasananya tiba-tiba hening saat ucapan Sasuke keluar. Hinata sendiri bingung menjawabnya. Ingatannya memang belum kembali. Lalu? Apa yang harus Hinata lakukan?

"Sasuke-san.. tapi ingatanku kembalipun aku rasa aku menyukaimu" ujar Hinata spontan.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau ternyata ingatanmu yang dulu menyukai Naruto?! Kau bahkan masih meragukan perasaanmu sendiri!"

"TAPI, AKU INI HINATA!"

"YANG MANA?! Apa kau Hinata yang kukenal?! Apa kau Hinata yang bersamaku selama 5 tahun lalu?!" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, tak mau memandang Hinata. "Ingatanmu yang sekarang tidak ada, 'kan?"

"Sa-Sasuke-san.. Kau, meragukan aku? Bagaimanapun, aku tunanganmu, 'kan?"

"..Aku akan menyerah padamu. Aku lelah, Hinata."

Sasuke terdiam. Tak lagi membuka suaranya. Ia benar-benar dihantui rasa takut, kalau-kalau Hinata masih menyukai Naruto. Ia takut bahwa saat ingatan Hinata kembali, yang disukai Hinata bukanlah dia tapi Naruto.

"Baiklah. Aku memang kehilangan ingatan. Tapi, hatiku tidak rusak, Sasuke-san. Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan _Hinata_ yang dulu maupun aku yang sekarang. Satu hal yang kutahu pasti, aku mencintai Sasuke-san." Hinata lalu keluar dari mobil dan bergegas, berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tetap terdiam.

* * *

.

.

"Tidak ada, dimana? Dimana cincinnya?" Hinata yang mencari-cari cincin di lorong RS selama lebih dari 3 jam itu mulai kehabisan tenaga. "Haah dimana terlemparnya.."

"Hinata?! Kau masih mencarinya?" Sakura yang memang sudah menemui Hinata satu jam lalu menghampiri Hinata. "Sudahlah, kau bisa mengatakannya pada Sasuke kalau cincinnya hilang."

"Aku tidak punya muka lagi bertemu dengan Sasuke-san. Dia bahkan tidak mau melihatku, tampaknya." Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Jadi, cincin ini bisa jadi perantara. Alasan untuk aku menemui Sasuke-san lagi."

"Hinata.." Sakura tersenyum simpul dan langsung memeluk Hinata. "Wajahmu pucat, pulanglah sekarang. Aku akan memberitahumu jika aku temukan cincinnya."

"Aku hanya lelah, tidak apa."

"Sakura-san!" terdengar suara wanita di lorong, berlari kecil ke arah Sakura dan Hinata. "Ini, aku diberitahu pembersih ruangan tadi. Dia tidak sengaja menyapu-nya. Silahkan."

Sebuah cincin perak terlihat di depan mata Hinata. Itu cincin Sasuke.

"Syukurlah!" teriak hinata pelan. Ia segera berterimakasih pada perawat bernama Shizune itu dan menatap Sakura senang. "Sakura-chan, _arigatou_!"

"Ung! Temui Sasuke secepatnya. Dia pasti akan mendengarkanmu."

"Baiklah, terimakasih banyak!"

Hinata lalu segera keluar dari RS. Ia langsung berlari dan berlari kencang. Hinata begitu senang memikirkan cincin yang ada di genggamannya sekarang. Ia tampaknya sudah menyiapkan kata-kata apa saja yang harus disiapkan untuk dibicarakan pada Sasuke. Hinata yakin bahwa Sasuke mau mendengarkannya kali ini. Pasti.

.

.

**TIIIIIIINNN!**

**BRAAKKKK**

.

.

* * *

**Hinata POV**

"Bangun! Bangunlah! Jangan tinggalkan, aku!"

Siapa? Siapa yang menangis?

"Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Hinata!"

Suara siapa? Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau menangis? Badanku terasa berat. Siapa yang berada di atasnya? Sasuke-kun?

Kugerakan mataku untuk terbuka. Kulihat Sasuke sedang berada di atas perutku. Menangis. Untuk pertama kali aku melihat Sasuke menangis. Jangan menangis, kenapa kau menangis?

"Sasuke..san?"

"Hinata!?" Sasuke yang mendengar suaraku, segera bangun dan menatapku. "Hinata.."

"Sasuke-san.." bisikku pelan. Tubuhku masih terasa mati rasa. Kenapa?

"Hinata?! Kau, tertabrak mobil. Ya tuhan, harus berapa kali kau membuat kami kaget?!" kulihat Sakura di sebelahku juga menitikkan air matanya. "Beruntung kecelakaannya tidak fatal. Tapi, karena kondisi tubuhmu sedang menurun, kau langsung pingsan di tempat."

"..Maaf." kutolehkan pandanganku ke arah Sasuke yang masih terdiam. Kenapa kau menangis, Sasuke?

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar." Sakura lalu menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum sebelum keluar dari ruang perawatan. Meninggalkan aku dan Sasuke berdua di ruangan ini. Ruangan yang sunyi.

"Sasuke-san?" panggilku pelan. Kucoba gerakkan pergelangan tanganku untuk menggapai tangannya yang berada di samping ranjang. "Maaf, ingatanku belum kembali."

"..." dia masih tetap diam, meski tangannya tidak melepas genggaman tanganku. Aku tersenyum tipis merasakan jari-jarinya mulai mengeratkan tanganku. Dia lalu menghapus air matanya, dan menatapku serius. "Untuk apa ingatanmu kembali jika kau tidak ada disini?!"

"Sasuke-san.."

"_Sasuke-kun_, kau biasa memanggilku begitu." koreksi Sasuke pelan, membuatku terkekeh geli.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun." jawabku menurut. Ia lalu mulai duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang kasur. Tangannya tidak berusaha melepaskan genggamanku. Kami tetap diam, tak bicara sedikitpun. Tapi, rasa-rasanya kami berbicara melalui jari-jari kami yang terus bermain.

"Aku mengerti, Hinata."

"Hm?"

"Aku mengerti. Bagaimanapun dirimu, kau tetap Hinata. Mau kau kehilangan ingatanpun, kau tetap Hinata yang kutahu. Maafkan aku."

"Kau, tidak lagi meragukan aku?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"Tidak akan. Aku tahu, mau ingatanmu kembali atau tidak, kau pasti akan mencintaiku lagi. Jika tidak, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku lagi, terus seperti itu." balas Sasuke. Ia lalu tersenyum tipis dan menatapku lembut. "Maaf, aku menyadari hal ini saat akan kehilanganmu. Benar-benar laki-laki rendahan, 'kan?"

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan ini.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena kau membuat jantungku melayang untuk kedua kalinya! Kau tahu betapa gilanya aku saat mendapat telepon kau kecelakaan lagi?!" Sasuke menatapku tajam. "Entah harus seberapa ketat aku menjagamu."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Anu, cincinnya?"

"Tenang saja," Sasuke menunjukkan cincin yang berada di jarinya dan segera menyerahkan cincin di dalam kantungnya ke arahku. "Pakailah, kau harus tahu dengan siapa kau terhubung dengan cincin ini."

"Baik, baik" jawabku dengan nada bercanda. "Sasuke-kun, terimakasih. Aku mencintaimu."

"Hm, aku tahu." Sasuke lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku dan mencium bibirku lembut. Ia lalu kembali menatap mataku dan segera memeluk tubuhku erat. "Kau tahu seberapa rindunya aku memelukmu lagi?"

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama."

"Tentu saja." Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan kembali menatap wajahku yang sudah merona merah. "Ini baru wajah tunanganku."

"_Tadaima_, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn, _okaeri_."

.

.

.

* * *

**END**

**Waah, akhirnya ending juga.. /fiuh Agak terburu-buru memang dan aku sadar  
**

**Tapi, kalau terlalu banyak basa-basi dan bertele-tele kalian pasti jadi bingung ;;**

**Maaf ya kalau nggak sesuai keinginan kalian, dan semoga ada peningkatan untukku kedepannya**

**Aku menerima request Fic! Silahkan lewat review/PM aku, ya! Tapi untuk fandom Naruto hehe**

**Plis, jangan request fic genre mystery lagi yap /bosen/ hahaha XD**

**Thank you untuk yang sudah ngikutin dari awal hingga akhir. **

**Terimakasih juga yang sudah review. Maaf ya nggak bisa balesin satu-satu tapi aku baca semuanya heheu**

**Sampai ketemu di fic selanjutnya! ^^**


End file.
